Angel With A Glasses
by TsubasaKEI
Summary: Bukan salahnya kalau ia tidak suka manusia. Mereka makhluk lemah, tidak seperti malaikat—tidak sepertinya. Jadi sekarang ia bingung kenapa Ocho memaksanya untuk menjaga seorang manusia. Seorang pemuda bertopi jingga. Ugh, Ia yakin kalau tugas ini akan jadi merepotkan. Apa lagi jika sebentar lagi kiamat. Tunggu. Apa? [Supernatural!AU]
1. Chapter 1: A Stalking Angel

A/N:

Hai haaii!

Boboiboy Galaxy udah mau selesai yang season ini! Karena nggak rela aku sempetin nulis cerita baru yang draft-nya dah ngebusuk di notes hehe.

Kalau ada yang penasaran, cerita ini menggunakan dasar film tv seri 'Supernatural' untuk beberapa penjelasan makhluknya walaupun plot dan karakter berbeda. Ada yang nonton?

Let's go!

* * *

.

.

Angel With A Glasses

Summary:

Bukan salahnya kalau ia tidak suka manusia. Mereka makhluk lemah, tidak seperti malaikat—tidak sepertinya. Jadi sekarang ia bingung kenapa Ocho memaksanya untuk menjaga seorang manusia. Seorang pemuda bertopi jingga. Ugh, Ia yakin kalau tugas ini akan menjadi merepotkan. Apa lagi jika sebentar lagi kiamat. Tunggu. Apa?! [Supernatural!AU]

.

.

.

Angel With A Glasses

By: TsubasaKEI

Genre: Supernatural, Friendship, Romance(?)

Character: Angel!Fang, ?Boboiboy, Ochobot (Ocho)

Warning: penulisan indo-melayu tidak konsisten, slowburn(?), TYPO

Disclaimer: I do not own Boboiboy and Supernatural, but this fic is mine tho :)

Enjoy~

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Stalking Angel**

Manusia itu makhluk lemah.

Turunkan saja sepercik penyakit dan mereka akan tumbang. Pisahkan mereka dari orang yg mereka sayangi dan mereka akan menyerah dalam hidup. Beri mereka sedikit cobaan dan mereka akan mundur. Sungguh, kenapa bisa makhluk yang ditinggikan Tuhan berlaku demikian?

Seorang pemuda duduk bersandar di atas dahan pohon rindang. Tubuhnya tertudungi dedaunan dan ranting, melindunginya dari terik matahari. Yah, bukan berarti ia terganggu dengan panas, sih. Ia bukan makhluk seperti mereka; manusia.

'Pemuda' itu menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya, mengeringkan manik _amethyst_ nya yang berair, dan kembali mengawasi manusia yang sedang beraktifitas jauh di bawahnya tanpa gairah. Walaupun ia itu malaikat bukan berarti ia tidak merasa bosan melihat hal yang sama selama beberapa jam. Ia sudah berumur lebih dari satu millenia, rasanya bosan itu sudah menjadi asupannya sehari-hari. Tentu seharusnya dirinya sudah kebal menghadapi rutinitas.

Salah.

Bumi ini luas. Tuhan menciptakan banyak hal menakjubkan di sini. Sejak dulu ia bisa menemukan paling tidak satu kegiatan untuk mengisi hari-harinya yang monoton. Tidak setiap saat ia memantau, ia sudah melakukan itu sejak pertama bumi ini dibuat. Ia sempat kagum. Yang bermula dari lahan kosong lambat-laun diisi dengan berbagai macam kehidupan. Dan ia juga kagum terhadap manusia yang entah bagaimana dapat merusak kehidupan itu dengan sangat cepat. Memang, ia tidak bisa berharap banyak dari seekor kera tak berbulu.

Telinga pemuda itu menangkap suara derapan kaki menginjaki rumput lapangan yang perlahan mendekati tempatnya bersinggah. Dari semua tempat di dunia yang bisa ia kunjungi, ia memilih untuk berada di sini, di tempat bernama 'sekolah'. Tampaknya ini adalah tempat manusia muda mendengar ceramah dari manusia yang lebih tua. Tapi selain mendengar ceramah mereka terkadang suka pergi ke lapangan tempatnya berada untuk bergerak bebas setelah berjam-jam terjebak dalam posisi duduk yang sama.

Pemuda itu mengawasi beberapa manusia muda yang tampak sedang menendang bola. Ia memang tidak mengagung-agungkan manusia, tapi ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi mereka yang menangkap perhatian pemuda itu. Terlihat begitu ceria walau yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas menendang bola. Senyum mereka begitu...bebas.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia benar-benar harus berhenti berpikir seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk mendalami emosi manusia terlalu dalam, nanti dirinya bisa saja tercemar dengan sifat-sifat negatif manusia. Reputasinya sebagai 'Prajurit Tuhan' bisa ternodai, ia tidak mau kepercayaan tuhan hilang darinya. Tidak, tidak boleh.

Pemuda itu merilekskan punggungnya dan kembali melihat para manusia muda, kaki kanan menggantung bebas sementara yang kiri ia tekuk sampai menyentuh dada.

Lalu Pemuda itu mendengar suara lain. Suara kepakan sayap.

"Mukamu mengerut terus, nanti lama-lama tambah tua, lho." Ucap seseorang di belakangnya. "Eh' tunggu, kita 'kan nggak bisa tambah tua."

Pemuda itu menghiraukan humor gagal seorang bocah yang kini mendadak muncul dan dengan santainya ikut duduk di dahan tempatnya berada. Ia tetap menaruh perhatiannya pada gerombolan manusia yang tampaknya sedang mengerubungi bocah bertopi jingga di bawah sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gabriel?" Pemuda itu bertanya tanpa melirik ke sampingnya.

"Hei hei, di sini namaku Ocho. Kau nggak mau manusia mendengar nama asli kita, 'kan?" Gabriel mengingatkan. "Aku cuman mau ngecek kamu saja 'kok. Dari dulu kau selalu misah terus, susah lagi dicarinya." Bocah rambut pirang itu mengeluh. Bibir dimanyunkan imut dan pipi menggembung bak tupai. Jika ada yang melihat, orang pasti terkesima dengat keimutan Ocho. Mata biru cerah dan rambut pirang pendeknya tampak cocok sekali ketika dia mengenakan kaos putih terbungkus jaket _jeans_. Sebuah kacamata kuning terkamuflase di rambutnya. Poros mudanya mengelabui mereka yang baru saja melihat makhluk yang sebenarnya sudah berumur ratusan juta tahun.

Pemuda itu masih menghiraukan Ocho yang sekarang melayang mendekatinya, tidak mempedulikan kalau aksinya itu dapat dilihat manusia. Untung saja mereka tidak jeli.

"Dan ada apa dengan namamu? Fang? Hah! Kamu nggak bisa milih orang yang punya nama yang lebih bagus, ya? Atau nggak ganti namamu jadi lebih keren. Seperti Keanu, John, atau apalah." Canda Ocho.

'Fang' membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan menatap sebal Ocho, menunjukan emosi yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan sejak pertama saudaranya itu muncul. Fang tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Ocho selalu datang menganggunya seolah hal itu adalah misinya. Ia tidak bisa mengitung berapa ratus tahun terbuang hanya untuk mengindari Ocho dan tangan jahilnya.

"'Fang' itu satu-satunya _wadah_ yang cocok denganku. Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya, yang penting aku bisa menjalani tugas yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku." Fang menjawab tegas.

Baik Fang dan Ocho memang makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berada di dunia yang sama dengan manusia tanpa 'menjadi' manusia. Satu-satunya cara malaikat sepertinya bisa ada di bumi ialah dengan merasuki tubuh manusia—dengan seijin pemiliknya tentunya. Fang tidak akan seenaknya merasuki tubuh seperti setan-setan hina itu. Lagi pula banyak kandidat yang bisa ia cari; seperti manusia yang berbakti pada Tuhan. Mereka dengan senang hati meminjamkan tubuhnya, dengan bangga menjalankan misi suci dari Tuhan. Seperti Fang. Pemuda itu dengan semangat mengijinkan-nya menggunakan tubuhnya. Melihat semangat berapi-api sang pemuda, ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia juga merasa bangga ketika banyak manusia berhati kotor masih ada manusia seperti Fang, yang mau meminjamkan tubuhnya demi kebaikan. Akhirnya sejak 16 tahun yang lalu ia berubah menjadi 'Fang' dan mulai memantau manusia sesuai titah Tuhan. Pekerjaan yang cukup... _menguras—_ bukan melelahkan tentunya, ia tidak selemah itu—bahkan untuk prajurit handal sepertinya.

Ocho memutar bola matanya, seolah ia sudah mendengar alasan yang sama berulang kali. "Iya iya aku tahu. Nggak usah dibawa ke hati. Kenapa kau serius banget sih? Aku tahu kamu tu prajurit andalan-Nya, tapi bukan berarti kamu harus sok bijak dan agung. Menyebalkan, tahu. Dan kurangi kebencianmu pada manusia, mereka tidak menggigit 'kok."

"Aku tidak membenci mereka, aku hanya tidak suka makhluk lemah seperti mereka mengotori ciptaan-Nya semena-mena."

"—Kata dia yang sekarang sedang 'memakai' tubuh manusia. Ngaca dong."

Alis Fang berkedut, namun tidak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi. Ocho mengerang.

"Ayolah, jangan kaku begitu. Nikmati hidup selagi kau bisa! Kita malaikat bukan berarti kita tetap hidup selamanya. Kita bisa hilang dalam satu jentikkan jari-Nya." Ocho menusuk-nusuk pipi saudaranya yang masih berusaha terlihat sabar itu.

"Kita tidak akan dihilangkan kalau kita tidak berulah atau 'jatuh' seperti Lucifer." Fang menjawab datar dan menangkis jari Ocho.

Ocho mengerang frustasi mendengar adiknya yang keras kepala itu. Kalau begini terus adiknya tidak akan mengerti apa yang namanya 'hidup'. Dari dulu Ocho selalu tertarik dengan manusia; mereka makhluk yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat dan hidup mereka tampak lebih berwarna. Tidak seperti Fang—selalu melihat mereka dengan rasa tidak suka di matanya, walaupun dia selalu membantah fakta tersebut. Perasaan negatif seperti itu adalah hal tabu untuk malaikat. _Heck_ —punya perasaan sendiri adalah hal tabu pada umumnya.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Ocho dan Fang dekat walaupun sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang. Dia yang takjub dengan manusia, dan dia yang kecewa dengan mereka, dua sisi berbeda di koin yang sama. Secara teknis semua malaikat itu bersaudara. Mereka diciptakan dari cahaya yang sama dan dibentuk oleh-Nya. Tapi dari sekian banyak malaikat hanya Fang yang benar-benar Ocho anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. (Fang mungkin tidak memiliki anggapan yang sama terhadap dirinya tapi detil kecil itu tidak penting).

Oleh karena itu sebagai saudara yang baik, Ocho sedang menghadapi persoalan yang besar. Ia tidak mau hidup adiknya terus monoton. Ini merupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak—karena Ocho diciptakan lebih dulu dari Fang—untuk membuat adiknya bahagia, bukan?

Saat mencari ide perhatian Ocho teralihkan ke seorang pemuda bertopi jingga yang familiar.

Ocho bergumam senang. Oh, _itu_ ide yang bagus. Ocho tertawa di dalam hati. Ia bangga sekali bisa memikirkannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Begini saja." Ocho memulai, menangkap perhatian Fang. "Aku mau kau menggantikanku mengawasi dia," Ocho menunjuk seorang pemuda bertopi jingga yang tampak sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda gemuk. Fang melihat mereka membicarakan sesuatu, tawa mereka terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya.

"Namanya Boboiboy, dia tanggung jawabku. Aku ditugasi untuk mengawasinya sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tampaknya dia itu orang penting. Sejak dia kecil aku menjaganya agar dia nggak celaka. Yah, manusia memang rapuh 'sih, mau bagaimana lagi." Ocho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Namun kemudian ia melihat Fang dengan semangat baru.

"Aku tahu kamu nggak suka melanggar aturan, tapi kamu belum pernah mendapat kesempatan mejalankan misi seperti ini, bukan? Dari dulu kau hanya diam dan mengawasi perkembangan manusia, nggak asyik banget. Tapi dengan melakukan tugasku kau nggak akan dianggap 'berbuat ulah' dan pastinya akan mendapat pengalaman baru yang berharga! Lagi pula Boboiboy itu orangnya baik, kau pasti suka. Nah, bagaimana?" Jelas Ocho. Mata birunya berbinar, dan dia melayang naik turun dengan semangat. "Lagi pula aku yakin kau akan suka dengannya, dia asyik diajak ngobrol." Ocho melanjutkan.

"Hm..." Fang tertegun dengan penjelasan panjang lebar Ocho. Otaknya berusaha mencerna setiap kata dan kesempatan baru yang ditawarkannya. Lalu mendadak Fang tersadar, bahwa betapa _salah_ ucapan saudaranya tadi.

"Tunggu, ' _baik dan asyik_ '? Kau _berinteraksi_ dengannya? Dengan _manusia_?" Fang menatap saudaranya kaget.

Segila apa dia sampai berani berinteraksi dengan manusia? Apa lagi manusia tanggung jawabnya. Demi Sang Pencipta, apa dia cari mati? Fang tahu kalau salah satu arti nama Ocho adalah 'untuk berkomunikasi', tapi bukan berarti dia harus mempraktikannya juga. Dan sejak kapan saudaranya itu mampu dipercayai untuk menjalankan misi? Semua malaikat tahu kalau Ocho tidak pernah serius bekerja, selalu menganggap semua enteng. ' _Hidup itu hanya sekali!_ ' Katanya. Lebih baik bermain. Fang bahkan sempat menganggap Ocho adalah— _tuhan maafkan pemikirannya yang tercela ini_ —kreasi gagal-Nya.

Pikiran negatif. _Ugh_ , ia benar-benar harus berhenti berpikiran seperti itu.

"Yupp!" Ocho menjawab santai, tidak sadar akan pemikiran panik di benak Fang. "Tapi sayang aku nggak pernah bisa ngerasain coklat panas yang dia tawarin. Rasanya seperti molekul, padahal wanginya enak sekali!" Liur Ocho bisa saja menetes ketika ia mengingat coklat panas terenak itu kalau ia tidak cepat mengelapnya.

"K-kau—apa kau gila?! Kita hanya boleh mengawasi mereka, bukan ikut mencampuri urusan, itu dilarang! Kalau yang lain tahu tentang ini mereka bisa memburu mu karena sudah melanggar aturan!" Fang rasanya ingin menggampar saudaranya itu, apa lagi Ocho malah menertawai dirinya keras-keras.

"Tenang saja. 'Kan tugas ku tu _melindungi_ dia, bukan hanya mengawasi saja. Aku juga lebih kuat dari yang lain. Dan aku punya malaikat yang jago—itu kamu—yang siap membantu ku, ehehe~" Ocho memeletkan lidahnya lucu. Wajah dibuat seimut mungkin dengan harapan adik berhati dinginnya itu menjadi iba. Hal itu tidak berpengaruh tentunya.

"Tidak, kamu urusi masalah kamu sendiri." Fang menjawab ketus.

"Aih, jahatnya. Ya sudah, sih. Tapi kamu tetap harus ngejaga dia. Untuk informasimu saja, aku dapat tugas ini LANGSUNG dari-Nya. Jadi kalau kau melakukan tugas ini sama saja dengan melakukan tugas Tuhan. Nggak ngelanggar, 'kan? Ini bisa jadi suatu kehormatan yang besar lho!" Telinga Fang berkedut saat mendengar kata 'kehormatan'.

"Ayolah, ini buat kamu juga. Hidupmu tu nggak menarik sama sekali." Fang tampak ingin menolak ajakkan Ocho. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, Fang harus akui kalau kehidupan yang datar-datar saja mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dan rasanya membuang kesempatan untuk membuktikan pengabdiannya pada-Nya sama saja dengan tindakan bodoh. Fang tidak ingin mengakui, namun apa yang dikatakan Ocho ada benarnya. Ia bisa mendapat pengalaman yang berbeda—walaupun itu hanya sebatas menjaga seorang bocah. Ocho menjanjikan pengalaman yang baru untuknya, jadi ini mungkin pantas dicoba. Dan Ocho bilang kalau ini adalah misi langsung dari-Nya? Oh, apa yang Fang tidak akan lakukan untuk mendapat kehormatan seperti itu.

Fang melirik Ocho ragu. Sebagian dari dirinya sudah membunyikan alaram kalau ia terlalu berpikir layaknya manusia, mengikuti bisikan kecil yang berasal dari hatinya—Fang tidak yakin manusia pada umumnya punya hati yang bisa berbicara. Tapi ia itu malaikat, umum tidak berlaku untuknya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Fang berbisik tidak yakin mengiyakan ajakan Ocho. "...Aku...coba—"

"Sungguh? " Ocho berseru kaget. "Yes! Akhirnya kamu nggak akan polos lagi!"

"—aku belum selesai bicara!" Fang memotong pekik kegirangannya Ocho. "Dasar, tapi ini hanya karena kau bilang ini tugas langsung dari-Nya. Bukan berarti aku rela mau menjaga bocah itu."

Fang menghela ketus, sebelum kembali melihat Ocho, kali ini dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau yakin yang di atas sana tidak akan mengejarmu?"

Ocho mengibaskan tangannya ringan. "Meh, aku nggak peduli soal itu. Nggak akan ada yang berani macam-macam denganku, tenang saja. Aku ini malaikat kesayangan bos besar, ahaha!" Tertawa geli, Ocho menyentil kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Fang dan melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum yang punya bereaksi, "anggap saja ini liburan tamasya. Kehidupan anak itu dijamin menarik untuk dilihat. Kalau ditanya identitas sama dia bilang saja kau itu saudaraku atau apalah, oke? _Chaō_!"

Ocho menyengir lebar dan ia menghilang meninggalkan suara kepakan sayap, meninggalkan Fang yang mulai menyesali keputusannya.

.

~ Angel With A Glasses~

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Ocho menghilang dan Fang memulai tugasnya sebagai penjaga Boboiboy yang baru dan ia harus akui, mengawasi tidak lagi menjadi pekerjaan yang membosankan.

Boboiboy tampak seperti pemuda 16 tahun seumumnya, umur yang—secara kebetulan—sama dengan 'Fang' ketika ia meminjamkan tubuhnya. Jadi dari luar ia dan Boboiboy akan tampak seumuran (Walaupun Boboiboy sedikit lebih tinggi darinya). Fang berdecak kesal saat menyadari itu.

Di samping Boboiboy selalu menempel Gopal, teman berdarah india yang badannya lebih besar dari Boboiboy. Tapi Fang pernah lihat yang lebih besar jadi ia tidak merasa takjub. Dibandingkan Goliath—musuh David bak raksasa yang tumbang karena tersentil kerikil—Gopal tidak ada apa-apanya.

Satu hal yang membuat Boboiboy berbeda dari manusia yang lain adalah ia tidak pernah berbuat kasar, selalu tersenyum, menolong orang tanpa diminta, dan tidak pamrih, Fang sendiri sampai heran dibuatnya. Di dunia ini yang namanya manusia pasti di dalamnya ada sisi baik dan buruk, tapi sejauh ini Fang belum sekali pun menemukan kekurangan pada pemuda itu. Aneh. Seolah pemuda itu merupakan makhluk suci, tidak pernah ternodai dengan yang namanya kerasnya kehidupan.

Saat ini Fang sedang berada di balik barisan pohon-pohon rindang, mengawasi Boboiboy dan Gopal yang sedang berjalan pulang lewat trotoar. Seperti biasa, Gopal selalu bercerita dengan semangat mengenai harinya sementara Boboiboy tersenyum mendengarkan, sesekali berkomentar tapi tidak pernah berlebihan sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai pertigaan dan berpisah jalan. Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gopal sebelum membenarkan posisi tasnya dan kembali berjalan, Fang mengekor di atasnya.

Terkadang Boboiboy curi-curi pandang ke belakangnya dengan ekspresi gelisah. Mungkin dia menyadari ada sesuatu mengikutinya. Namun ketika tidak melihat apa pun, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa curiga. Fang mendengus pelan. Lucu juga.

Boboiboy akhirnya sampai ke rumahnya. Seperti tradisi Sang kakek menyambut Boboiboy, merangkul sang cucu dalam pelukan erat sebelum mengajaknya masuk. Makan malam diiringi perbincangan mengenai hari yang sudah dilalui, lalu setelah itu Boboiboy akan naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua, mandi dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah lalu merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur. Fang bisa membayangkan rutinitas itu mengulang di hari-hari berikutnya.

Tapi terkadang, sebelum tidur Boboiboy suka berdiam di samping jendela kamarnya. Membukanya lebar-lebar lalu ia akan menerawang langit berbintang dengan sendu, mencari-cari bulan di balik awan. Angin malam membasuhnya pelan, tidak jarang bocah itu tertidur di pinggir jendelanya. Tidak menyadari Fang mengawasinya di balik pohon hanya beberapa meter di depan.

.

.

"Gopal, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diawasi."

Gopal hampir saja tersedak ketika mendadak Boboiboy bersuara setelah 5 menit diam melamun, dengan cepat ia mengambil minum di dalam tas dan meneguknya rakus.

"Uhuk! Boboiboy! Kaget aku. He? Diawasi?" Boboiboy mengangguk. Sejak beberapa hari lalu ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Tapi mau sejeli apa pun ia melihat Boboiboy tidak bisa menemukan penguntitnya.

"Hm, apa mungkin itu Ocho? Kau tahu dia suka muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba, 'kan? Oh ya, omong-omong bagaimana kabar Ocho? Sudah lama nggak ngeliat dia."

"Ocho? Entah. Terakhir kali lihat dia bilang ingin mencari seseorang dulu. Mungkin teman lama dari kotanya sedang berkunjung kemari."

Mengingat-ingat soal Ocho, Boboiboy pertama kali bertemu bocah pirang itu 3 tahun lalu. Saat itu ia sedang berjalan sepulang sekolah dan mendadak Ocho jatuh dari atas pohon di samping trotoar.

Ya, jatuh.

Boboiboy hampir panik setengah mati namun bocah itu segera berdiri dan tertawa akan kebodohannya sendiri. Tidak ada luka setitik pun. Dan sejak saat itu persahabatan aneh mereka mulai terbentuk. Mereka sering bertemu sepulang sekolah secara tidak sengaja. Ocho selalu menyapanya duluan, menanyakan tempat-tempat bagus di Pulau Rintis pada Boboiboy dan kemudian pemuda bertopi itu akan menjelaskan padanya. Boboiboy tidak mengerti mengapa Ocho tidak sekolah, mungkin karena dia orang baru. Tapi sebagai gantinya Ocho meminta—memaksa—Boboiboy sebagai pemandu pribadinya. Boboiboy tidak bisa menolak, dirinya tidak tega kalau Ocho tersesat tengah jalan.

Awal hubungan mereka tidak begitu mulus, namun lambat laun Boboiboy mulai menyukai keberadaan Ocho di sebelahnya. Bocah itu selalu menganga kagum dengan setiap tempat unik yang Boboiboy tunjukkan. Dengan berseri-seri tertawa girang dan menarik lengan baju Boboiboy, meminta untuk menunjukkan tempat asyik lainnya. Setelah beberapa lama, Ocho sudah seperti adik yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

"Oh, nyari kenalan toh." Gopal angguk-angguk paham, kemudian wajahnya mengerut, kembali memikirkan masalah Boboiboy. "Hm, mungkin itu hanya perasaan kau saja, Boboiboy. Kalau itu Ocho pasti dia sudah menerjang meluk kamu dan nggak akan lepas." Ucap Gopal, mengingat hari-hari di mana Ocho selalu menempel bak lem super lengket ke Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tertawa kering mengingat itu. "Ahaha...benar juga."

Ia tidak usah panik. Mungkin ia terlalu memikirkannya secara berlebihan. Siapa tahu itu memang hanya perasaannya saja, bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada penguntit jahat yang ingin menculiknya. Ya, pasti itu.

.

.

Saat ini Boboiboy tengah berjalan pulang sendirian, Gopal harus mengerjakan ujian susulan Matematik dulu dan terpaksa tetap di sekolah. Keputusan Papa Zola tidak bisa diganggu gugat kalau dia sudah membuatnya.

Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus setuju dengan Gopal. Tidak ada penguntit di belakang sana, itu hanya pikirannya saja. Tapi mengapa ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya?

"Halo?" Suara Boboiboy tidak terbalas, dan bocah itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalannya dengan ragu.

Sedikit yang dia ketahui, penguntitnya tidak berada di belakang. Lebih tepatnya di atas, bersembunyi di antara pepohanan tinggi di trotoar.

Manik _amethyst_ Fang mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Boboiboy, layak elang yang mengunci mangsanya. Dengan lihai melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Di saat seperti ini sayapnya berguna sebagai peluncur, membuatnya dapat bergerak ringan di udara tanpa harus mengepakkan mereka. Yah, bukan berarti ada yang bisa melihatnya sih. Lebih tepatnya wujud aslinya. Manusia tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya, mata mereka akan segera terbakar jika melihat wujud asli Fang yang setinggi gedung pencakar langit dengan sepasang sayap hitam menempel di punggungnya. Fang tenang-tenang saja. Hingga saat ini belum ada manusia yang punya mata batin yang cukup kuat. Fang melangkah ke dahan selanjutnya.

KRAK!

Ia tidak memperkirakan kalau dahan yang diinjaknya akan patah, dan ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa sayapnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Dan langit semakin jauh dan jauh dari jangkauannya.

"—waakh!"

 **BRUK!**

Boboiboy terperanjat kaget dan segera membalikkan badannya. Asumsi ' _Ocho jatuh dari pohon lagi?_ ' sempat terlintas di benaknya, tapi yang Boboiboy dapati adalah sepasang manik _amethyst_ terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Boboiboy mendengar pemuda itu menggerutu di bawah nafasnya selagi berusaha berdiri, seperti, ' _harusnya aku menyadari ranting itu_ ' dan ' _kenapa aku setuju melakukan ini_ '. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan dedaunan dari rambutnya dan sepertinya belum menyadari perhatian Boboiboy.

"Um.." Seketika pemuda yang tampak seumuran itu berhenti bergerak. Mata terbelalak lebar dan kulitnya berubah pucat, seperti tertangkap basah melakukan kejahatan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hati baik Boboiboy menghalanginya untuk menuduh pemuda itu sebagai penguntit dan tetap menolongnya. Menariknya untuk berdiri dan membersihkan daun yang menempel di jaket ungu yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"U-uh. Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Pemuda itu segera berdiri dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang surai ungu-hitamnya. Menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di jaketnya dan berusaha menjaga jarak dari tangan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tidak menyadarinya. Ia menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Dengan ketinggian seperti itu seharusnya kau—"

Boboiboy berhenti tengah kalimat, Manik madu terbelalak lebar. Fang sama sekali tidak siap ketika mendadak Boboiboy memegang kepalanya.

"Kau berdarah!"

Fang berkedip bingung. Perlahan tangannya merayap ke atas dan betul, Fang merasakan cairan menetes dari atas alis kirinya.

"Rumahku di dekat sini. Aku bisa mengobatinya jika kau ikut denganku." Boboiboy memindahkan genggamannya ke tangan kanan Fang dan menarik pemuda itu.

Fang berusaha menjangkar dirinya di tempat dan menarik-narik tangannya. Kulit Boboiboy terasa hangat di tangannya. Fang tidak familiar dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan. "Tidak usah. Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Bukan apa-apa kau kata?" Boboiboy berseru kaget. "Tidak, aku memaksa. Aku tidak ingin kau terkena infeksi. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ayo!"

Fang akui ia adalah malaikat yang tenang dan kolektif. Memiliki saudara seperti Ocho membuat mentalnya kokoh sekeras berlian, ia bisa dengan mulus melewati krisis di saat yang lain terlalu panik sampai tidak bisa membuat keputusan. Kualitas itulah yang membuatnya terpilih sebagai salah satu komandan tinggi pasukan-Nya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang berkata saja terasa susah sekali? Setiap kata tersangkut di ujung mulutnya dan melilit, membuat Fang tidak bisa menolak ajakan Boboiboy. Dalam keadaan panik harus berbuat apa, Fang hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya tanpa apapun yang keluar.

"O-oke...?"

 _Oh tidak._ Sekarang Fang sudah berdoa kepada Sang Pengasih meminta pertolongan. Pada akhirnya Fang membiarkan mulutnya berbicara asal tanpa persetujuan otaknya. Boboiboy tersenyum, menganggap jawaban ragu tadi sebagai ijin untuk menyeret Fang ke rumahnya.

"Oke, rumahku tidak jauh. Ayo."

Si bocah bertopi mulai berlari, dengan tangan Fang dalam genggaman. Dan Fang merasa tidak keberatan dengan itu. Aneh.

.

.

Sebenarnya Fang tidak perlu diobati. Ia bisa saja langsung menjentikan jari dan kulitnya akan halus seketika tanpa bekas setitik pun. Dan ia sendiri heran, setelah semilenia lebih menjelajahi bumi sebagai pasukan pengawas Fang tidak pernah sekali pun terluka, apa lagi sampai mengeluarkan cairan merah dari dalam tubuhnya. Fang akan menyelidikinya nanti, ia punya masalah yang lebih serius dari pada tubuhnya yang bocor. Boboiboy sudah terlanjur melihatnya terluka, dan untuk seorang manusia yang melihat wajah yang awalnya berdarah berubah mulus pasti tidak akan berakhir baik. Jadi lebih baik membiarkan Boboiboy menariknya ke dalam rumahnya yang setiap hari selalu Fang awasi dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengobatinya dengan metode manusia.

Fang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu menanti Boboiboy. Beberapa menit kemudian bocah itu bergrasah-grusuh keluar membawa obat-obatan manusia di tangannya.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak usah repot-repot menolongku." Fang berharap tanggung jawabnya itu mau berubah pikiran. Namun Boboiboy malah menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia berlutut di bawah Fang dan membuka kotak obatnya.

"Tidak. Ini tidak merepotkan kok. Lagi pula, mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu terluka begitu saja. Aku pernah terluka hingga berdarah sebelumnya dan rasanya tidak enak." Boboiboy mengeluarkan tisu dan mengelap darah yang menetes di wajah Fang. Tangan yang satu memegangi dagu Fang lembut agar tidak bergerak.

"Ini akan perih sedikit. Tahan ya," Boboiboy mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Fang agar dapat melihat lukanya lebih jelas, dan Fang merasa asing dengan kedekatan ini.

Kapas tercelup alkohol menyeka lukanya perlahan, bergerak selembut mungkin. Boboiboy berkali-kali memindahkan perhatiannya dari luka ke wajah Fang mencari ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya. Namun Fang hanya berkedip, seolah tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. ' _Reaksi yang aneh_ ,' pikir Boboiboy. Tapi lebih baik begitu daripada menjerit kesakitan.

Boboiboy menempelkan plester di luka Fang dan tersenyum puas. "Huf, mungkin segini saja cukup. Untung tidak perlu dijahit." Boboiboy memasukan peralatannya kembali dan berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar di sini." Pintanya tanpa menunggu balasan Fang.

Fang mengangguk canggung dan diam memikirkan kenapa ia bisa membiarkan dirinya terjebak di situasi ini. Padahal ia bisa saja menghapus memori Boboiboy akan pertemuan tadi. Fang sudah pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya ketika seorang manusia tidak sengaja memasukan dirinya ke dalam urusan malaikat. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata untuk tidak berlaku demikian, dan—anehnya—untuk kali ini Fang melakukan apa yang pikiran tidak rasional itu sarankan.

"Hey, apa kau suka coklat?" Kali ini Boboiboy muncul dengan membawakan nampan berisi dua cangkir putih, uap panas mengebul di atasnya. Boboiboy meletakan minuman manusia itu di meja depan Fang. Si malaikat manaikkan alisnya bingung dan menatap Boboiboy menanti jawaban.

"Paling tidak ini yang bisa ku tawarkan setelah menculikmu ke sini." Boboiboy terkekeh pelan.

Fang berubah waspada setelah kata 'menculik'. Namun tidak menemukan maksud mengancam di suara Boboiboy ia kembali tenang. _Bahasa manusia memang aneh. Yang mereka ucapkan beda dengan yang dimaksud_ , gerutu Fang.

"Ayo, silahkan diminum. Mumpung masih panas." Fang tampak tidak yakin. Namun ia memutuskan kalau menolak kebaikan termasuk melanggar hukum tuhan. Dengan ragu, tangan bersarung Fang terjulur untuk mengambil gelas yang disuguhkan. Ia memerhatikan gelas di tangannya. Cairan coklat gelap tampak mengkilat karena pantulan cahaya lampu. Hangat, lebih panas dari tangan Boboiboy. Uap putih mengebul ke atas, memburami kacamatanya. Fang mendongak dan melihat Boboiboy tersenyum penuh antisipasi terhadapnya. Mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat, mendorong Fang untuk meminumnya.

Fang mendekatkan gelas itu ke bibirnya. Berhenti sebentar untuk menghirup wangi manis lalu menyisip minuman itu. Sesuai perkiraannya, tidak berasa apa pun kecuali molekul yang bergerak cepat karena panas. Tapi, bukan berarti Fang tidak menikmatinya. Ia mendongakkan gelas dan menghabiskan minumannya dalam tiga tegukan besar, dan Boboiboy yang melihat itu menatap Fang panik.

"Hey! Lidahmu nanti terbakar kalau kau minum langsung seperti itu." Boboiboy segera berdiri dari kursinya, bersiap-siap menangkap gelas yang kemungkinan terlempar karena yang meminum isinya akan terkejut dengan suhu yang tinggi. Namun yang terjadi malah Pemuda di depannya meletakan gelas yang kosong ke atas meja dengan elegansi yang jarang Boboiboy lihat. Ekspresi lagi-lagi datar tidak seperti dugaan.

"Tidak terbakar. Terima kasih atas minumannya." Ucap Fang, mengingat tata krama yang baik akan membuatnya dilihat baik pula oleh sesama manusia.

"A-ah, sama-sama. Ku kira lidahmu terbakar setelah minum coklat panas secepat itu." Boboiboy terkekeh tidak yakin dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya. Turis?" Tanya Boboiboy. Ia baru saja membawa orang asing kedalam rumahnya, tentu saja ia merasa penasaran terhadap pemuda itu. Si kaca mata duduk tegak sempurna, pandangan lurus menatap Boboiboy dengan mata yang sepertinya tidak berkedip.

"Aku.." Benak Fang berubah histeris. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau interaksi dengan manusia akan berujung ke pengenalan identitas. Bagaimanakah ia harus mengenalkan dirinya? Mengatakan dirinya adalah malaikat bukanlah pilihan kalau ia tidak mau dianggap gila. Seketika itu juga mata Fang yang bergerak-gerak mencari ide menangkap bingkai foto di belakang Boboiboy. Warnanya kuning... Senada dengan rambut Ocho.

 _Ocho_! "A-aku saudaranya Ocho!" Fang ingin menepok jidat. Harusnya ia bilang kalau dirinya adalah temannya Ocho, bukan saudaranya. Wadah Fang dan Ocho tidak mirip sama sekali. Yang satu beretnis cina berambut gelap sementara yang satu lagi orang Eropa pirang bermata biru terang. Bahkan manusia awam pun pasti merasa heran dengan status itu. Dan lagi, tidakkah Boboiboy akan merasa heran ketika mendapati seorang orang asing tahu kalau Ocho dan Boboiboy berteman? Fang bisa benar-benar dianggap mencurigakan. Tapi Boboiboy malah membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar, seolah hal itu menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Ooh, saudaranya Ocho ya." Lalu Boboiboy terkekeh di balik tangannya. Fang terkejut. _Huh_ , sepertinya itu memang menjelaskan segalanya. "Pantas saja kamu jatuh dari pohon. Adik kakak ternyata sama ya," Fang mengerutkan alisnya. Ia harus menanyakan maksud dari perkataan Boboiboy pada Ocho nanti.

"Aku kenal dia, kita bertemu tiga tahun lalu. Kalau kau bertemu adikmu, tolong titipkan salamku untuknya." Fang mengangguk, tidak mengoreksi kalau sebenarnya Ocha adalah salah satu malaikat yang diciptakan paling awal dan lebih tua darinya. Penampilan memang dapat menipu.

"Lalu, ada urusan apa di Pulau Rintis? Seingatku Ocho tidak bilang dia punya kakak di sini." Boboiboy mengambil gelas coklat miliknya, meminumnya dengan tenang sementara Fang kembali berada dalam krisis dan harus menjungkirbalikkan otaknya mencari alasan.

"Ocho mengirimku ke sini," tidak salah, 'kan? "Katanya Pulau Rintis adalah tempat yang menarik. Dia bertemu orang-orang yang baik—" Boboiboy berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah tersipu malu di balik gelas yang ia pegang. Fang tersenyum melihatnya. "—dan merekomendasikanku untuk berkunjung kemari. Aku baru saja sampai."

"Ah, bertamasya toh. Kalau boleh tahu, kau sudah punya tempat untuk tidur?"

"Tidur? Tidak, aku tidak perlu tidur—"

Boboiboy meloncat berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Wajah merekah dengan senyum berpindah ke depan wajah Fang yang terkejut hingga ia mundur sampai ke senderan sofa.

"Sudah kuputuskan - kau boleh menginap di sini!"

Fang mengedip sekali. Dua kali. Tubuh kembali rileks setelah tadi dikejutkan oleh gerakan dadakan Boboiboy. Si bocah bertopi tidak sadar, ia terus melanjutkan.

"Rumah ini punya banyak kamar kosong. Aku yakin kakek tidak keberatan kalau satu dipinjamkan untukmu. Untuk menghemat biayamu berlibur. " Boboiboy tampak semangat sekali. Manik madunya berbinar dan senyumnya melebar. Dia bergerak seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat asupan gula—entah mengapa mengingatkan Fang pada Ocho saat akut adiksi coklatnya walau jelas-jelas gula tidak berpengaruh pada tubuh mereka.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Kau sudah menolongku, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh." Fang menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Fang sudah merepotkan Boboiboy dengan hal yang tidak penting, ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk seorang manusia biasa.

"Tidak repot, kok! Tenang saja. Kadang Ocho juga suka menginap di sini." Boboiboy mengibaskan tangannya ringan. Teringat hari di mana Ocho mendadak muncul di pintu rumahnya tanpa barang bawaan dan menyatakan kalau dia ingin menginap di rumah Boboiboy. Pendek kata malam hari kediaman Boboiboy terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Ocho menginap disini?" Ucap Fang heran. Malaikat tidak perlu tidur, untuk apa masuk ke rumah Boboiboy untuk melakukan itu? Kecuali kalau Ocho memang mengambil misi untuk mengawasi Boboiboy dengan serius sehingga harus membuatnya dan Boboiboy berada dalam jarak dekat. Tapi mengingat karakter Ocho Fang mendengus. Sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Fang mendadak membulatkan matanya. Pemikiran itu memberinya Fanglah yang berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Boboiboy, mungkin ia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya lebih baik dari pada Ocho yang tidak kompeten. Dia bisa mengawasi bahaya yang mungkin saja tidak Fang lihat sebelumnya dan menindaki lebih cepat. Tekad Fang membulat.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menginap di sini. Kalau tidak merepotkanmu, tentunya." Ucap Fang. Bibirnya naik semili ketika Boboiboy menepuk tangannya gembira akan keputusan Fang.

"Syukurlah! Saudara dari Ocho adalah temanku juga, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan. Aku akan perkenalkan kau dengan kakekku nanti, kami berdua tinggal bersama di sini. Oh, ya, aku baru sadar. Kita belum berkenalan, ya?" Malu akan melupakan tatakramanya, Boboiboy cepat-cepat menjulurkan tangan. "Hai namaku Boboiboy," kemudian bocah bertopi itu tersenyum manis.

Fang mengingat-ingat kembali balasan yang sesuai untuk tatakrama manusia itu dan membalas gerakan Boboiboy. Ia mengambil tangan Boboiboy dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Hai...namaku...Fang." Ada sengatan kecil ketika Fang mengambil tangan Boboiboy. Namun Fang menghiraukannya. Tambah lebih banyak lagi hal-hal tentang manusia yang ia tidak ketahui. Paling tidak beberapa pertanyaan itu mungkin dapat terjawab saat ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah ini nanti. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

.

.

.

Angin berhembus.

Hijau daun dari pohon yang berdiri kokoh, rindangnya menjadi tudung untuk hewan yang tengah melepas dahaganya di sebuah telaga; air segar sejenih kristal dengan ikan tumbuh berkembang di sana. Sebuah surga kecil yang tersembunyi, tempat yang menjadi rumah bagi mereka yang tinggal, dan tempat peristirahatan bagi mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan.

Kemudian angin berhembus lewat.

Daun berguguran, pepohonan meranggas layaknya tangan seorang kakek tua. Tanah kehilangan suburnya dan hewan-hewan kehilangan rumahnya. Hijau berganti kuning, air yang membawa kehidupan sudah menguap entah kemana, mungkin ke tempat dimana ia tidak akan dipaksa pergi, dan alhasil menorehkan luka pada bumi, memunculkan retakan-retakan yang rindu akan segarnya air.

Kemudian, angin tidak lagi berhembus.

.

.

.

Di sini semuanya putih. Putih bersih tanpa setitik debu dengan harum pembersih lantai 'a la rumah sakit di setiap seluk-beluk ruangan yang ada. Ocho kadang suka menganggap kalau dirinya yang sendirian berwarna cerah justru adalah noda mengganggu yang tidak bisa dipel. Namun _Heaven_ —surga—bukanlah rumah sakit, beda jauh malahan. Ketika para malaikat sibuk bekerja dengan setelan jas berwarna monokrom dan wajah yang sama tidak menariknya—datar tanpa ekspresi kecuali alis dan bibir yang mengerung setiap kali mereka melihat Ocho.

Yah, bukan salahnya kalau dari awal dirinya memang diciptakan lebih keren dari mereka.

Ocho sadar kalau dirinya berbeda. Terlalu riang dan hiper sampai-sampai Fang yang sudah bak adiknya itu cuman bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti. Kalau mereka diciptakan untuk lebih dari sekedar menerima perintah dari atas. Lebih dari sekedar menggiring jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat dan memberikan bantuan ilahi. Tidak, mereka lebih dari itu. Pasti. Karena kalau tidak, buat apa Ocho bisa merasakan berbagai macam hal yang malaikat pada umumnya anggap sebagai hal tidak lazim.

Semua tindakan-Nya pastilah tidak tanpa alasan. Ocho yakin keberadaanya bukan hanya sekedar malaikat pengantar wahyu yang kadang berbuat onar. Apa lagi ketika ia merasakan sebuah tarikan hangat memanggilnya untuk kembali ke atas, berhubung tempat yang suci ini bukan tempat favorit Ocho. Kalau Ocho boleh jujur, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya berbincang dengan Boboiboy di Kedai Tok Aba.

Tapi Ocho tidak pernah dipanggil oleh-Nya sebelumnya. Mungkin hanya sekali, ketika ia baru saja diciptakan dari segumpal cahaya Ocho merasakan dirinya ditiupkan nyawa dari Sang Maha Agung. Tapi itu tidak termasuk. Sewaktu ia mendapat tugas untuk menjaga Boboiboy dari-Nya waktu seolah berhenti. Ocho hanya mendengar suara yang memberinya instruksi tanpa melihat-Nya secara langsung. Kalau dipanggil sesama malaikat 'sih jangan ditanyakan lagi. Menurut Ocho sepertinya mereka punya waktu luang yang sangat banyak sehingga bisa menegurnya pada setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Ocho menghiraukan tatapan lain yang mengikutinya saat ia menyusuri lorong. Toh mereka semua berpangkat lebih rendah darinya. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi setidaksukanya mereka dengan Ocho, mereka masih tahu diri. Ocho yakin kalau ada yang nekat beradu senjata dengannya mereka pasti langsung hangus menjadi debu, secara harfiah. Setiap malaikat dipersenjatai dengan sebilah belati yang selalu mereka bawa kemana-mana. Kontak dengan belati itu akan membuat malaikat yang harusnya kebal akan serangan apa pun menjadi hangus terbakar. Malaikat adalah prajurit tuhan, prajurit macam apa yang tidak membawa alat untuk melindungi baik dirinya maupun makhluk lain? Tidak banyak yang berusaha mencari gara-gara dengan malaikat, Ocho bisa menghitung mereka dengan jari. Tapi nyatanya kejahatan itu selalu ada. Apa lagi ketika setan-setan pengganggu itu selalu mencari gara-gara di bumi.

Tapi sudahlah, Ocho tidak harus mengkhawatirkan hal-hal itu. Sekarang tugasnya adalah menyusuri beberapa belokkan lagi hingga ia sampai ke ruang singgasana—atau ruang panggung menurut pendapat pribadi Ocho, dengan banyaknya cahaya yang ada di ruangan itu sampai kadang membuatnya pusing. Tapi apa yang tidak akan Ocho berikan untuk berada dalam kehadiran-Nya lagi. Dimandikan cahaya suci nan hangat yang bisa menghapus semua perasaan yang mengganggu dadanya. Ah...Ocho benar-benar merindukan-Nya.

Hanya saja kehangatan itu hilang ketika ia sampai di sana. Ruang singgasana bercahaya seperti tersinari lampu sorot ketika Ocho membuka pintu besar. Tiang-tiang putih menjulang tinggi tak berujung ke atas, menopang awan. Dan di tengahnya sebuah podium yang cukup untuk ditempati satu mobil manusia. Podium yang _kosong_. Ocho diam sesaat hanya untuk menatap wilayah yang kosong itu dengan bingung.

Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang paling terang yang Ocho pernah masuki, dan juga ruangan yang membuatnya merasa tenang dan hangat di dalam dada. Tapi sekarang, walau sudah seperti disinari matahari dalam jarak dekat Ocho hanya bisa merasakan dingin dan kekosongan yang menyesakkan.

"Halo..?" Suara Ocho bergema tak yakin. Ia memutar kepalanya menerawang ruangan. Berpikir kalau mungkin bahkan Tuhan pun punya selera humor yang bagus dan ingin mengerjai dirinya.

"Ahaha...lucu sekali...bagaimana kalau sekarang Engkau menunjukan diri." Ocho berharap kalau ini semua hanya lelucon keji dan Tuhan akan muncul dari balik pilar dalam cahaya yang membutakan. Menanyakan bagaimana kabar Ocho setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat layaknya seorang bapak kepada anaknya.

Seolah mengejek Ocho, ruangan itu tetap kosong. Ocho merasakan panik merayap masuk. Ia mengecek setiap seluk-beluk yang ada; terbang setinggi mungkin mendekati langit-langit, mencari hingga kolong kursi. Hasilnya nihil. Ocho tidak merasakan kehangatan itu. Dan sekarang Ocho dapat merasakan lambat laun cahaya dalam ruangan meredup. Awan di langit-langit berubah kelabu dan bergemuruh.

 _Oke...ini benar-benar gawat_ , benak Ocho panik. Sangat gawat malahan. Ocho menggigit bibir bawahnya, menjabik rambutnya frustasi. Ia sangat ingin meniup trompetnya, membunyikan tanda kalau bencana yang lebih gawat dari pada kiamat telah muncul.

Tuhan hilang.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N:

Waw! Sudah hampir setahun kayaknya aku nggak pernah nulis di sini lagi. Fanfiction diblokir, jadi nggak bisa sesering dulu mengecek masuk :(. Pas balik-balik, waw! Banyak fic baru yah, jadi merasa ketinggalan hahaha. _So_ mohon maaf kalo ni cerita agak karatan nggak jelas, but I do hope kalian have fun bacanya. Fic yang ini sepertinya akan lebih ber-plot dari 'Shadow Tamer', aku sendiri sampai bingung nulisnya /waduh. Menantang, semoga bisa dilalui dengan mudah.

Niatnya mo naro di bagian crossover, tapi karakter dari supernaturalnya nggak ada, jadi nggak jadi deh. Dan kayaknya bakal lebih di baca di sini so why not ^^

Anyway, next chapter sepertinya bisa selesai dalam waktu seminggu, mohon ditunggu (plis doain aku bisa konsisten, aku nggak mau molor sampe 3 thn lagi huhu).

See you next chapter

Sekian,  
TsubasaKEI, out.


	2. Chapter 2: SOS! The Big guy is Missing

A/N:

Waw,lumayan lah ga lama amat kan? :

* * *

.

.

Angel With A Glasses

Summary:

Bukan salahnya kalau ia tidak suka manusia. Mereka makhluk lemah, tidak seperti malaikat—tidak sepertinya. Jadi sekarang ia bingung kenapa Ocho memaksanya untuk menjaga seorang manusia. Seorang pemuda bertopi jingga. Ugh, Ia yakin kalau tugas ini akan menjadi merepotkan. Apa lagi jika sebentar lagi kiamat. Tunggu. Apa?! [Supernatural!AU]

.

.

.

Angel With A Glasses

By: TsubasaKEI

Genre: Supernatural, Friendship, Romance(?)

Character: Angel!Fang, ?Boboiboy, Angel!Ochobot (Ocho)

Warning: penulisan indo-melayu tidak konsisten, slowburn(?), TYPO

Disclaimer: I do not own Boboiboy and Supernatural, but this fic is mine tho :)

Enjoy~

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: S.O.S! The Big guy is Missing!**

Fang tidak bisa tidur.

Yah, mau dipaksakan tidur juga; 1. Malaikat tidak perlu tidur, 2. Ia punya tugas untuk mengawasi Boboiboy, dan 3. Ia tidak pernah merasa setegang ini selama masa hidupnya.

Kemarin Boboiboy memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Tok Aba, kakek dari Boboiboy yang menerima kehadiran Fang sama hangatnya seperti Sang Cucu. Setelah itu Boboiboy menunjukkan kamar Fang yang berada di sebelah kamar Boboiboy sekaligus meminta maaf kalau misalnya terlalu kecil untuk selera si malaikat. Fang tidak keberatan, lagipula ia pastinya tidak akan tidur nanti malam.

"Aku tidur di kamar sebelah, kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk mengetok masuk." Ucap Boboiboy yang tengah menyenderkan dirinya di samping pintu masuk, memperhatikan Fang yang sedang mengetes keempukkan kasurnya.

"Terima kasih." Fang mengangguk singkat. Perhatiannya terkunci pada lampu tidur di samping kasur. Ia menekan tombol dan terlonjak saat cahaya menyinari mukanya telak. Fang cepat-cepat mematikannya.

Boboiboy berusaha menahan senyum—yang tentunya tidak berhasil. Walau sepintas Fang terlihat kaku, ada saat-saat di mana dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru mengenali dunia. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Ocho. Boboiboy ingat ketika bocah pirang itu duduk di depan tv, wajah hanya beberapa centi dari layar. Mulut menganga kagum melihat seri Detektif Konon yang tengah diputar. Boboiboy yakin Fang tidak jauh beda dari saudaranya itu, walaupun emosi yang dikeluarkan masih lebih terkendali ketimbang Ocho yang sangat ekspresif.

Boboiboy terlekeh, "jangan takut, itu hanya lampu. Paling dia hanya membuatmu silau." Canda Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak takut pada benda mati." Balas Fang dengan wajah datar. Namun Boboiboy bersumpah ia melihat bibir itu sedikit mengerung kesal.

"Oke oke, aku tidak menuduh apa-apa kok." Boboiboy mengangkat kedua tangannya dan terkekeh, kemudian wajahnya berubah khawatir, "apa kau yakin kau tidak perlu mengambil barang bawaanmu?" Fang menolak tawaran Boboiboy untuk mengambil barang bawaannya dari di manapun tempat Fang tinggal saat ini. Boboiboy tidak masalah jika ia harus sampai malam menemani Fang mengambil barangnya. Namun tampaknya pemuda berkacamata itu punya pendapat yang berbeda.

Fang mengangguk—sepertinya itu sudah menjadi gerakan favorit si pemuda. "Tidak apa, lagi pula sudah malam, bukan? Tidak aman untuk pergi keluar. Aku bisa mengambilnya besok, jangan khawatir." Jawab Fang walaupun ia tidak sepenuhnya berkata jujur. Fang tidak yakin jika mengatakan kalau ia tidak punya barang bawaan akan membuat Boboiboy merasa janggal. Ia sudah berbohong banyak agar dirinya terlihat normal seperti manusia biasa. Dan dengan setiap dusta yang keluar dari mulutnya, Fang merasa perutnya melilit tidak enak. Fang menghiraukan rasa itu. Ini demi misi, ia melakukan hal yang benar di sini.

"Hmm.." Gumam Boboiboy, tidak begitu yakin dengan keputusan Fang. Tapi melihat langit memang sudah menggelap Boboiboy menyadari ucapan Fang ada benarnya. "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Selamat malam Fang. Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah waktunya sarapan."

Boboiboy mendadahi Fang dan keluar kamar. Fang menunggu sampai suara langkah kaki Boboiboy menghilang. Ia diam menunggu selama beberapa jam sampai tidak ada lagi suara grasah-grusuh dari kamar sebelah dan nafas Boboiboy berubah tenang, menandakan kalau pemuda itu sudah tertidur lelap. Fang beranjak dari kasur. Ia lalu menerbangkan dirinya keluar rumah. Dalam sedetik Fang sudah berpindah ke pohon langganannya tempat ia mengawasi Boboiboy setiap malam.

Boboiboy lagi-lagi membuka jendela kamar tidurnya lebar-lebar. Pemuda itu tertidur memeluk bantal dengan kepala tersender ke meja belajar di bawah jendela, hampir terjulur keluar. Topinya dia lepas, dan alhasil rambut coklatnya teracak-acak angin.

Fang duduk bersender ke batang pohon mengawasi Boboiboy, angin malam menggetarkan dahan tempatnya bertengger. Fang dapat merasakan pipinya diterpa ranting terus-menerus. Dedaunan berguguran setiap kali angin berhembus, dan kertas tugas Boboiboy sudah diambang tertiup angin.

Fang memperhatikan Boboiboy lama. Kertas yang di ambang terbawa angin dan jendela yang mengetuk dinding terus-menerus sepertinya bukanlah kondisi ideal untuk manusia tidur. Boboiboy tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun walaupun Fang yakin posisi tidur Boboiboy tidak baik untuk lehernya. Setelah beberapa detik memutar otak, Fang mengambil keputusan kalau ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah itu. Ia terbang ke kamar Boboiboy. Langkah seringan mungkin; lantai dengan ajaib tidak berderik sekecil pun. Ia memungut kertas-kertas tugas Boboiboy dan meletakannya di atas meja lain yang tidak tergubris angin. Fang sempat berdiri ragu di belakang Boboiboy, tidak yakin untuk menyentuh pemuda itu atau tidak. Namun Fang mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia harus melakukan tugas yang lebih baik dibandingkan Ocho.

Perlahan tangan putih menyentuh pundak, lalu dengan hati-hati berpindah ke belakang kepala Boboiboy. Fang menekuk lututnya dan memindahkan kepala Boboiboy ke pundaknya sementara tangan yang satu lagi menyelip ke bawah lutut Boboiboy untuk mengangkat pemuda itu. Fang memindahkan Boboiboy—yang secara ajaib masih mendengkur pulas di tenguk leher Fang—ke kasurnya. Si kacamata meletakannya perlahan, hati-hati, dan menutupi tubuh Boboiboy dengan selimut sampai ke dagunya. Suhu tubuh manusia harus dijaga jika tidak ingin sakit. Fang kemudian menutup jendela agar tidak ada suara dan angin malam yang memperbesar kemungkinan Boboiboy terbangun. Kualitas tidur yang baik menentukan produktifitas manusia di pagi hari. Boboiboy pasti akan bangun dengan tubuh segar jika dia tidur dengan pulas.

Boboiboy mengigau, lalu ia menghembuskan nafas lega, memasuki tahap tidur yang lebih lelap. Secara otomatis tubuhnya meringkuk dan mencari bantal terdekat untuk ia peluk. Fang berdiri di samping kasur, memastikan si manusia tetap bernafas stabil dan tidurnya tidak terganggu. Memperhatikan bagaimana bibir itu mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil dan gumaman tak jelas. Wajah mulus tampak lebih muda saat terbebas dari kerung-kerung resah. Ketika mentari terbit dan Boboiboy membuka kedua matanya–keheranan akan bagaimana ia bisa berpindah tempat – Fang sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Boboiboy menuruni tangga sembari mengucek kantuk dari matanya. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia tertidur dan bagaimana ia bisa berpindah tempat ke kasur. Tapi hasil dari keajaiban misterius itu membuat tubuhnya lebih segar jadi ia tidak akan protes. Ia sudah mengetok pintu kamar Fang. Namun ketika ia tidak mendapat balasan dan mendapati kamarnya kosong dan rapih Boboiboy berubah panik. Mungkinkah Fang kabur tadi malam? Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

Asumsi itu dibuktikan salah ketika ia mendengar suara sang kakek dari lantai bawah tengah berbincang dengan seseorang; tidak diragukan lagi pastinya Fang. Boboiboy segera bergegas ke bawah.

"Pagi Boboiboy, tidur kau nyenyak ke?" Tok Aba menyapa cucunya yang baru turun. Fang yang tengah memegang dua gelas berisi teh dengan wajah serius memindahkan pandangannya ke Boboiboy dan memberikan anggukan kecil sebelum kembali fokus ke gelas di tangannya. Perlahan ia meletakan kedua gelas tersebut di atas meja. Ada kerung yang tidak melepaskan diri dari kening Fang.

"Kantong kecil itu mencemari air dalam gelas ini. Aneh, baunya tidak seperti racun. Dan kakekmu bilang kita akan meminumnya?" Tanya Fang dengan serius kepada Tok Aba. Yang ditanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ada semacam syok di wajah Fang ketika ia mendengar hal itu. Ia kembali menatap gelas berisi air kecoklatan itu dengan was-was, tangan menggaruk-garuk bawah dagunya seolah ia berpikir keras. "Hm, menarik." Gumamnya.

Boboiboy diam kebingungan. Ia mencari mata sang kakek meminta jawaban. Melihat cucunya kehilangan kata-kata seperti itu membuat Tok Aba tertawa lepas.

"Fang baru pertama kali membuat teh celup. Katanyé manusia itu makhluk yang aneh." Jelas Tok Aba.

Mungkin seharusnya Boboiboy keheranan dengan jawaban itu. Namun hari yang masih pagi dan perut kosong tidak membantu Boboiboy untuk berpikir jelas. Jadi ia mengangguk saja dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Fang, menepuk pelan bahunya tanpa mencurigai apapun. "Ayo makan."

Boboiboy dan Tok Aba mengambil lauk yang disediakan. Fang memperhatikan kedua manusia itu dan mengikuti gerakan mereka; mengambil nasi dan telur dadar. Fang memegang sendok dan garpunya canggung, mata diam-diam melirik Boboiboy yang sedang memotong telurnya. Fang mengikuti. Tapi tetap saja, sampai makanannya habis pun lidahnya hanya mencicipi rasa hambar.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini, Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy, mulut penuh dengan makanan hingga pipi menggembul. Fang, yang berusaha memasukan jumlah makanan yang sama pada mulutnya, berhenti menyuap. Cepat-cepat Fang menelan.

"...entahlah. Aku tidak punya rencana pasti." Fang memang tidak punya rencana lain selain mengawasi Boboiboy. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mencari-cari alasan yang pas juga sulit, Fang tidak pernah suka berbohong. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari tindakan setan itu. "Mungkin aku akan memberitahu Ocho kalau aku akan tinggal di sini sementara waktu."

"Ocho juga di Pulau Rintis? Wah, kenapa tidak bilang? Padahal dia bisa menginap di sini bersamamu." Ujar Boboiboy. Fang meringis.

"Dia hanya berkunjung sebentar saja. Aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu, entah sekarang dia ada di mana." Kemarin malam setelah menggotong Boboiboy ke kasur, Fang terbang ke atas atap untuk mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Ocho, sekedar mengecek apakah saudaranya itu sudah kembali terjerumus masalah lagi atau tidak. Setelah 15 menit tidak ada respon, Fang menyerah. Tak masalah, lagi pula kalau Ocho mengetahui Fang berada di rumah Boboiboy bisa saja dia langsung terbang kemari. Dan kalau Ocho berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya bisa terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan nanti.

"Oh...begitu." Boboiboy tampak kecewa tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ocho. "Ya sudahlah, jangan lupa titip salamku padanya ya."

Belum sempat menjawab, seseorang terdengar mengetok pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, mengagetkan penghuni kediaman Boboiboy.

"Siapè yang datang pagi-pagi ni?" Boboiboy beranjak dari kursinya hendak membuka pintu.

Tok Aba menaikkan bahunya, sama kebingungannya dengan Boboiboy. "Entah, mungkin kawanmu, Boboiboy."

Fang ikut berdiri, mata memicing siaga pada pintu. Ia dapat merasakan siapa pun dibelakang pintu itu bukanlah manusia, energinya terasa terang, bak cahaya yang bergejolak tidak tentu. Familar, seperti –

"Halo? – Eh? Ocho?" Bocah pirang itu menyengir lebar. Ia melempar dirinya pada Boboiboy dan memeluknya erat sebelum Boboiboy dapat menolak, memekik girang layak burung kakatua baru diberi makan.

"Boboiboy! Aku _rindu_ sekali denganmu. Rasanya sudah seribu tahun lamanya nggak berjumpa." Ocho melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia melihat Fang di belakang Boboiboy yang sepertinya sudah siap membunuhnya. "Oh! Lihat itu, kau sudah bertemu dengan adikku tercinta. Hai Fang!" Ocho tersenyum girang, ia melambai-lambai pada Fang dan berjingkat ke arah sang adik.

"Sedang apa kau di sini _adikku_? _Kakak_ kira kau sudah pergi dari Pulau Rintis." Geram Fang. Sungguh, apa yang Ocho lakukan di sini. Datang dengan bravado-nya dan mengancam membongkar identitas Fang tanpa dia sadari. Fang hendak mengusir Ocho dengan halus, namun ketika mereka berdua saling bertemu mata Fang menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Sedang apa? Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu!" Ocho mengaitkan tangannya manja ke lengan Fang. Si pemuda tidak menolak. Karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, walaupun Ocho bertingkah kekanakkan memancing emosi, manik biru itu terlihat serius, semua senyum dan tawa yang Ocho tampilkan serasa seperti topeng, membuat Fang merasa ganjil dan tidak yakin harus berbuat apa.

Ocho menoleh ke arah Boboiboy yang masih kebingungan. Ia tersenyum – bukan senyum Ocho yang biasa, tidak membuat matanya sampai mengerut ikut senyum. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga kakakku, Boboiboy. Nanti aku kembalikan dia lagi, tapi sekarang aku culik dia dulu ya."

"O-oh, um, oke..?" Boboiboy terbata kebingungan melihat Ocho menarik Fang ke luar rumah. "Fang, kau bisa kembali ke sini jika memang ingin menginap. Beri tahu aku, ya." Ocho mengirimkan satu kedipan centil pada Boboiboy.

Fang dibawa agak jauh. Dengan menggenggam lengan Fang, Ocho berteleportasi ke tengah hutan jauh dari rumah Boboiboy setelah bocah bertopi itu tidak lagi bisa melihat mereka.

Mereka berada di daerah terpencil, mungkin di dalam hutan di pinggir kota. Terdindingi oleh pohon-pohon besar yang membuat lingkaran, sinar matahari terhalangi oleh rindangnya daun di atas mereka. Ocho melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan tangan gelisah mengacak-acak rambut. Matanya menatap Fang, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut menerawang melewati Fang. Manik biru itu kehilangan kelembutannya, terlihat lelah dan gundah.

"Ada apa?" Tidak suka dengan perubahan karakter itu, Fang yang duluan buka mulut. Ocho tampak memiliki pertentangan batin, bergerak gelisah mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Fang dapat melihat sayap Ocho yang seharusnya indah dan mengagungkan malahan meremang tegang.

" _Gabriel_ , katakan ada masalah apa." Menyebut nama Ocho sesungguhnya tampaknya berhasil menghentikan langkah Ocho, tapi tidak cukup untuk menghapus resah itu dari wajahnya. Ocho menarik nafas dalam, melihat ke kiri kanan, memastikan tidak ada telinga lain yang mendengar.

"Fang, aku - aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kapan terakhir kau berkomunikasi dengan-Nya? Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba sekali, tapi aku perlu tahu." Pertanyaan Ocho menusuk hati Fang secara tidak sengaja.

Rasanya baru enambelas tahun lalu Fang terakhir bertemu Sang Pencipta. Mungkin bertemu bukan kata yang tepat. Ketika ia turun ke bumi dan menjadi 'Fang', ada kehangatan yang menyelimutinya seperti pelukan, tangan kasat mata yang menepuk bahunya dan angin yang mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasih sayang. Tapi setelah itu tidak ada lagi 'hangat' yang menyaingi intensitas yang sama. Bukan berarti Fang hilang kepercayaan, ia tidak sebimbang itu. Fang yakin diri-Nya selalu ada mengawasi walaupun Ia tidak merasakannya. Tapi Fang akui, hal itu terkadang membuatnya resah. Karena sebelum ia menjadi 'Fang' kehangatan itu selalu ia rasakan _setiap saat_.

"Enam belas tahun lalu. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawaban Fang membuat Ocho semakin gelisah. Sayap besar itu seolah memeluk tubuh Ocho yang kecil. Kembali Ocho mondari-mandir panik, kali ini lebih resah dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Dia menggerutu di bawah nafasnya.

"... _enam belas tahun..?...belum lama..tapi... gawat...hilang_." Melihat Ocho resah, Fang jadi ikut terbawa resah. Saudaranya itu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Fang tidak pernah mengasosiasikan Ocho dengan kata 'resah' dan 'gelisah', tapi selalu dengan 'hiper' dan 'mengganggu'. Tidak benar rasanya jika Ocho berubah 180 derajat. Fang ingin menyentak dan langsung meminta Ocho untuk menjelaskan, tapi ia tahu jika hal seperti ini diburu-buru bisa membuat Ocho semakin panik. Jadi Fang menunggu Ocho menenangkan diri. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit diisi dengan sayap mengepak-ngepak dan jalan mondar-mandir, Ocho berhenti. Ia menggaruk rambutnya dengan jari-jari gemetaran.

"O-oke, oke, dengar. Ini akan terdengar sangat aneh, tapi menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sang Maha Besar hilang dari atas?" Ocho memainkan kacamatanya, kaki berjinjit-jinjit, berusaha mendistraksi dirinya.

Fang keherenan dengan pertanyaan Ocho. Tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Kekacauan? Surga dan neraka tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik? Kiamat? Apa —Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini, Ocho?" Fang memicingkan matanya tidak suka.

"Iya 'kan?! Kiamat! Kita dalam masalah besar kalau Tuhan menghilang. Tuhan nggak akan menginggalkan kita, jadi kalau Tuhan menghilang Sangatlah nggak mungkin 'kan? Ahaha...haha..." tawa yang dipaksakan itu mengecil, "...ha...tapi, ya, Tuhan menghilang." Ocho tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Dan Fang? Ia melongo seolah Ocho mengatakan hal terhina paling tidak masuk akal yang seorang malaikat dapat ucapkan. Tapi memang betul, Ocho mengatakan hal tehina paling tidak masuk akal yang seorang malaikat dapat ucapkan.

" _Apa_?" Fang lalu tertawa kering. "Jadi kau menyeretku ke sini hanya untuk mangatakan omong kosong itu?" Fang menyentak tidak percaya. Rasa khawatirnya seolah dibuang dan diinjak kasar. Kalau Ocho ingin menjaili dirinya terus, tidak apa-apa, mengejeknya juga bukan masalah, itu sudah biasa.

Tapi ini? Meragukan Tuhan dan menuduhnya yang tidak tidak? _Beraninya dia_. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ada saatnya Ocho harus tahu di mana waktu bercanda dan mana waktu serius. Dan jika Fanglah yang harus menyadarkan Ocho, biarlah.

Ocho terkaget dan mundur selangkah. Sayap Fang menggetarkan udara di sekitar mereka. Sayapnya tidak semegah Ocho, hanya dua pasang saja. Namun dua pasang inilah yang sudah menerbangkan Fang menuju banyak kemenangan. Dan ketika hati Fang muram, sayap hitamnya ikut bergemuruh, layaknya badai disertai guntur berkecamuk.

Tapi Ocho adalah Sang Pembawa Pesan, yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah sampah. Ucapan Fang tidak sengaja memberi pilu, dan untuk sesaat Ocho merasakan emosi bergejolak-jolak di dadanya. "Omong kosong kau kata? Fang, aku nggak bohong! Tuhan menghilang! Kumohon sekali ini saja dengarkan aku. "

"Cukup! Jangan bercanda Gabriel!"

Mata Ocho menyala tajam. "Aku. Nggak. _Bercanda_!" Angin kejut menghantam telak dada Fang yang tidak siaga, melontarkannya beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi berdiri dan meledakkan batang pohon yang ada di jalurnya. Secara spontan Fang mengeluarkan belati dari dalam jaketnya dan menancapkannya ke dalam tanah sebelum dirinya terhempas lebih jauh. Raut Ocho sontak berubah kaget akan kelakuannya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia melipat kembali sayapnya mendekati tubuhnya.

"A-aku nggak bermaksud—Fang maafkan aku,"

Fang terbatuk, pasir menggatalkan tenggorokannya. Ia kembali berdiri dengan sedikit pincang. "Ocho tenang. Aku tidak terluka. Tarik nafas."

Ada ranting di rambut Fang dan dedaunan di jaketnya. Tangan Fang terpelintir, membuatnya bengkok ke arah yang salah – tapi itu bukan masalah besar, tangannya akan sembuh sebentar lagi. Fang membimbing Ocho untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Ocho mengikuti beberapa kali sampai angin sekitar mereka mereda dan bulu sayapnya tidak lagi meregang. Setelah yakin sudah tenang, Fang mendekati sang kakak, menekuk lutut agar bisa berhadapan wajah. Mata biru itu berkaca-kaca, kulit putihnya memucat, dan bibirnya gemetar. Untuk sesaat Fang merasa peran dirinya dan Ocho tertukar. Ocho memang lebih tua, tapi tampaknya beratus-ratus tahun berada bersama manusia membuatnya lebih manusiawi, mengadopsi sifat-sifat rapuhnya yang membuat rentan. Di hari lain Fang akan menegur Ocho akan hal itu; malaikat bukanlah manusia, tidak pantas mereka berlaku sama. Tapi sepertinya ini bukanlah hari itu.

"Oke?" Tanya Fang, lebih lembut dari yang ia kira ia sanggup.

Ocho mengangguk. "O-oke. Maaf Fang, harusnya aku nggak meledak seperti itu," desah Ocho. "Hanya saja, aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku datang ke _Heaven_ karena merasakan tarikkan dari Nya. Kau tahu aku nggak suka pergi ke tempat itu, tapi aku tetap memaksakan diri karena Beliau memanggilku. Lalu apa yang kulihat? Kosong. Ruang singgasana kosong, hilang semuanya, bahkan cahaya-cahaya bak lampu sorot itu juga hilang! Fang, kau tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi kalau yang lain tahu tentang hal ini? Kekacauan! Panik! _Kiamat_!" Ocho mengangkat tangannya histeris, mendemonstrasikan gestur ledakan secara berlebihan.

"Kau...sungguh tidak bercanda, 'kan?" Tanya Fang tidak yakin. Untuk memastikan—benar-benar memastikan. Ocho memutar bola matanya lelah dan menatap Fang seolah mengatakan ' _Apa kau tuli_?'

Fang berusaha memproses, "...ini...sungguhan terjadi, ya? Tuhan benar-benar hilang." Ucapnya. Rasanya tidak masuk akal jika tuhan hilang. Tapi jika Fang melihat ke belakang; mengingat bahwa ia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan itu selama 16 tahun, dadanya yang kian lama terasa kehilangan sebagian dirinya, Fang merasa semakin lama ucapan Ocho semakin masuk akal.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita harus memberi tahu yang lain—"

"Jangan! Jangan dulu. Kalau mereka tahu mereka pasti langsung menganggap kita membelot dari Heaven, atau mungkin menuduh setan-setan itu." Ocho memblokir jalan Fang sebelum malaikat itu bisa pergi.

Fang menggeram. "Bagaimana kalau ini memang perbuatan mereka?"

"Jangan bodoh, Fang. Se-anti apapun aku dengan makhluk Neraka, aku nggak yakin mereka cukup kuat untuk membunuh pencipta mereka sendiri. Lucifer juga masih ada di dalam kandang. Dan kalau memang mereka pelakunya, seharusnya sudah ada perang besar-besaran antara Heaven dan Hell. Kau tahu sendiri kita itu rival abadi."

Fang berubah muram. Tersesat, bingung. Ia tidak pernah mendapati situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ocho benar, lebih baik untuk tidak memberi tahu saudara mereka dulu. Kalau ia sendiri panik, bagaimana dengan ribuan malaikat lainnya? Mendobrak masuk ke Hell juga hanya membuat dirinya jadi bahan lawakan setan-setan itu karena bisa kehilangan Pencipta Alam Semesta.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kalau tidak diatasi, dan perang terjadi, dunia ini bisa hancur." Dunia yang diciptakan oleh Sang pencipta. Dunia yang harusnya mereka lindungi dan awasi. Fang menatap Ocho meminta jawaban. Fang dan Ocho harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki situasi ini. Ocho juga berpikiran yang sama.

"Aku nggak yakin... tapi..." Ocho merenung, memikirkan solusi. Fang menunggu dengan tidak tenang.

"Aku...kenal seseorang yang mungkin punya ide akan apa yang terjadi."

Ada harapan mekar di dada Fang. "Siapa? Aku ikut denganmu."

Ocho menggeleng. "Jangan, lebih baik aku saja. Dia nggak suka bertemu makhluk seperti kita. Bertemu denganku saja dia masih enggan. Lebih baik kau tetap disini dan jangan beranjak dari sisi Boboiboy."

"Boboiboy?" Kenapa Ocho masih memikirkan manusia itu di tengah kerusuhan ini? "Kita sedang menghadapi krisis, kenapa manusia itu harus dibawa-bawa? Apa yang spesial darinya?"

Ocho menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan mengerang. "Aku nggak tahu! Tapi melindungi Boboiboy adalah satu-satunya misi terakhir yang Dia berikan kepadaku. Itu pasti berarti sesuatu, pasti! Hanya saja kita masih belum tahu apa. Aku nggak mau mengecewakan-Nya." Ocho mencengkram jaket Fang dengan begitu butus asa. Bahkan Ocho sendiri masih meraba-raba, tidak yakin apakah ini langkah yang benar atau tidak. Fang menatap mata biru Ocho yang menyala redup.

"Sekali ini saja, percayalah padaku Fang. Kumohon. Aku akan mencari-Nya, kau tahu aku punya banyak koneksi yang bisa membantuku. Tapi aku perlu kau untuk melindungi Boboiboy, dia hanya manusia biasa, dan, dia temanku. Dia mengajarkan banyak hal baru kepadaku. Aku nggak bisa percayakan dia ke yang lain selain kau."

Fang teringat Plester di keningnya, ia mengangkat tangan untuk merabanya. Lukanya sudah menutup sejak lama, tapi Fang belum sempat berpikir untuk melepasnya. Fang teringat poros muda yang mengerung khawatir pada dirinya, lalu bibir yang tersenyum manis diselimuti harum coklat panas yang membuat semuanya hangat dan nyaman.

Jauh didalam Fang juga merasa harus melindungi Boboiboy, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap di sini. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Berjanjilah." Ocho tersenyum lega, dan dada Fang ikut terasa ringan. Ocho lalu memeluk Fang erat, dan Fang mengembalikan gestur manusiawi itu dengan keeratan yang sama.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah hidup, Fang." Bisik Ocho penuh makna.

Sedetik kemudian, Fang memeluk udara.

.

.

.

 ** _'–_** ** _hei, hei. Kalian dengar—'_**

 ** _'—_** ** _Apa? Beri tahu aku—'_**

 ** _'—_** ** _hilang—'_**

 ** _'—_** ** _apa?—'_**

 ** _'—_** ** _Sang Maha Esa hilang—'_**

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N:

WOOOH! Aku seneng sama bagian akhirnya, pas ngedit bikin deg-deg an terus!

Nggak lama kan? Nggak 'kan? Kalo chapter selanjutnya lama gimana dong? :( aah jangan sampe.

Today is a good day for me, jadi walaupun dah malam rasanya ingin update haha xD  
buat kalian yang baru ngebuka pengumuman sbmptn sama kayak aku, semoga hasilnya memuaskan yaa. Bagi yang belum beruntung, ingat! Ada banyak jalan menuju roma. Siapa tahu sbmptn bukan yang jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian, dan yang di atas sana tahu yang lebih baik. Don't give up!

Oke, sekian dariku. See you next chapter! xD

Sekian,  
TsubasaKEI, out.


	3. Chapter 3: And There'll be War

.

.

Angel With A Glasses

Summary:

Bukan salahnya kalau ia tidak suka manusia. Mereka makhluk lemah, tidak seperti malaikat—tidak sepertinya. Jadi sekarang ia bingung kenapa Ocho memaksanya untuk menjaga seorang manusia. Seorang pemuda bertopi jingga. Ugh, Ia yakin kalau tugas ini akan menjadi merepotkan. Apa lagi jika sebentar lagi kiamat. Tunggu. Apa?! [Supernatural!AU]

.

.

.

Angel With A Glasses

By: TsubasaKEI

Genre: Supernatural, Friendship, Romance(?)

Character: Angel!Fang, ?Boboiboy, Angel!Ochobot (Ocho)

Warning: penulisan indo-melayu tidak konsisten, slowburn(?), TYPO

Disclaimer: I do not own Boboiboy and Supernatural, but this fic is mine tho :)

Enjoy~

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: And There'll be War**

Hutan Białowieża bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu hutan tertua di dunia. Rumah dari 800 bison Eropa yang menjadi buruan turis yang tengah bertamasya mau sebau apapun kotorannya. Pohon ek tersebar di sepanjang hutan. Batangnya yang berumur ditinggali lumut dan fungi beraneka jenis. Bias cahaya hangat yang kontras dengan udara dingin menyisip dari sela-sela daun di atas.

Di sana ada juga jalan setapak dari batu untuk turis. Penjaga setempat memutuskan lebih baik bekerja membuat jalan ketimbang harus mencari turis yang tersesat.

Itu sih, hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di sana. Tapi _di sini_ ; di balik semak belukar yang tebal, melewati parit yang dalam, tidak ada satupun jalan setapak yang nampak. Kalau pun ada, mungkin kau hanya akan mendapatkan jalan buntu pada akhirnya, atau mungkin kau akan bertemu salah satu penjaga hutan yang keheranan kenapa bisa ada orang di jalur non-turis. Yah, orang tersesat memang hal yang biasa.

Tapi itu hanya terjadi kalau kau mondar-mandir asal tidak punya tujuan selain mengambil foto.

Jika kau tahu apa yang harus kau lihat di antara semua kuning dan hijau yang terpampang, kau akan menyadari bahwa dahan pohon ek yang menjulang beratus-ratus meter ke atas sebenarnya tengah berusaha menyapamu. Dahan mereka bergetar tanpa bantuan angin. Dedaunan kuning jatuh berguguran. Kalau kita menyadari hal itu dan membalas lambaian mereka dengan senyum manis, akan terdengar suara patahan keras yang menyakitkan, seperti sambaran petir. Tapi jangan khawatir, pohon-pohon tua itu hanya membunyikan sendi mereka yang jarang mereka gerakkan. Mereka bergerak lamban, meregangkan jarak di antara setiap pohon dengan melebarkan setiap ranting, dan membukakan jalan setapak baru untuk kita lewati, lengkap dengan lengkungan dahan di atas kepala saat kita berjalan melewatinya. Pandangan yang romantis, seperti menyusuri altar pernikahan.

Ocho melompat-lompat girang menuju ujung terowongan. Pohon ek yang ia dadahi tadi sempat enggan untuk membiarkannya lewat. Tapi Ocho bersikukuh terus melambai-lambai hingga pohon itu menyerah dan menunjukkan jalannya. Ocho bersorak penuh kemenangan dan kembali berjingkat menuju terowongan ajaib itu.

Tentunya tidak semua yang _tahu_ harus melihat apa di _boleh_ kan untuk diberi jalan. Terkadang—seringnya—ada mereka yang berniat jahat untuk mengganggu hal yang seharusnya tidak diganggu. Ocho bukan termasuk kategori yang buruk, buktinya pohon-pohon itu masih mau memberinya jalan. Hanya saja, mereka sedikit...uh, _trauma_.

Ocho bersenandung riang, layaknya anak kecil yang bertamasya ke tengah hutan seorang diri tanpa terlalu mempedulikan keamanannya. Ocho mengenakan topi jerami dan sepatu gunung, jaket hitam tebal membalut porosnya yang kecil. Seorang kakek tua merasa kasihan ketika melihat dirinya yang berpakaian tipis berkelana sendirian. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Ocho dengan lembut dan memberikan sebuah jaket dan sepatu gunung yang kebetulan sekali muat untuk tubuhnya. Ocho tersenyum lima jari, memeluk kakek itu erat, dan berlari menjauh meneriakan ' _Thank you, Sir!_ ' padanya.

Ocho mendapati jalannya dihadang sederet pohon. Ia tidak melihat ada celah. Jika Ocho adalah turis mungkin ia sudah menggerutu dan berbalik arah. Tapi Ocho tidak menjadi ragu. Matanya menyala biru dan seketika ilusi itu luluh, menunjukan sebuah pondok tua dibaliknya. Ocho langsung mencium bau melati yang menyengat, sebuah anugrah setelah mencium bau kotoran bison selama beberapa kilometer ke belakang. Ocho membenarkan topinya, merapihkan kerutan dan membersihkan tanah dari bajunya. Ia berdeham dan memasang senyum termanisnya. Ocho lalu mengetuk pintu lapuk yang berlumut itu dengan irama unik—dua ketuk, diam sedetik, satu ketuk, dan tiga ketukan cepat.

Pintu itu berderik terbuka.

Ocho menarik nafas dalam lalu menyapa girang. "Hai nenek lampir! Lama nggak ketemu!" Wangi bunga melati disertai angin kejut kemudian, Ocho terhempas lima meter ke belakang, menabrak pohon dan seketika mematahkan tangan dan kakinya.

.

~Angel With A Glasses~

.

Kedai Tok Aba penuh dengan pelanggan. Pagi-pagi orang berdatangan untuk mendapat asupan kafein pertama mereka di hari itu. Jika tidak suka kopi, tak apa. Tok Aba memiliki menu andalan yang sudah laris sejak pertama ia membuka kedainya; _Special Hot Chcolate_ , minuman yang kaya dengan coklat 100% asli untuk membangkitkan energi. Rasanya gurih dan meleleh di lidah. Manisnya pas, tidak kurang dan tidak giung menyilukan gigi. Coklat panas itu sudah menjadi sahabat tertua Boboiboy. Tok Aba akan menyeduhnya di saat langit berubah kelabu dan senyumnya murung, dan Boboiboy akan menerima tawaran sang kakek dengan senyuman lega. Minuman itu tidak lepas dari genggaman tangan kecilnya di saat Boboiboy menatap langit. Ia ingat betapa lega dadanya ketika ia menyisip minuman itu waktu itu.

Mungkin itulah mengapa sekarang Boboiboy membagi waktunya agar dapat membantu kakeknya mengurus kedai sepulang sekolah dan di hari libur. Boboiboy mendapat kebahagiaan kecil ketika ia melihat pelanggan bergumam puas atas minuman yang ia buat. Ia ikut tersenyum ketika anak-anak berusaha mengambil _marshmallow_ yang mengambang di dalam minumannya dan hatinya berdebar mendengar pujian yang mereka tuturkan pada minuman kakeknya.

Ditengah rutinitas itu berdirilah Fang, dengan celemek coklat tua mengirimkan pesanan ke berbagai meja.

Boboiboy ingin tertawa akan betapa kakunya senyum sang pemuda setiap kali dia mengucapkan 'Selamat datang,'. Beberapa pelanggan ikut terbata gugup mengucapkan pesanan mereka saat Fang menatap tak berkedip dengan pensil dan kertas di tangan, siap mencatat pesanan. Di genggam Fang, pensil itu terlihat sangat mengintimidasi, entah mengapa.

"Satu coklat panas spesial, satu coklat dingin, satu roti bakar coklat." Urai Fang ketika ia berjalan ke arah Boboiboy di meja counter dan menyerahkan kertas catatannya. Boboiboy menerima kertas itu dari Fang dan membacanya.

"Oke, kubuat dulu. Kau bisa duduk, Fang. Kau belum berisitirahat sejak tadi, aku jadi tidak enak. Lagi pula, belum ada pelanggan baru." Saran Boboiboy, ia sudah mengambil dua gelas kosong untuk mulai membuat pesanannya. Fang mengangguk dan duduk di kursi di depannya. Namun tetap saja, matanya mengawasi setiap aktivitas dengan jeli, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada yang meminta pesanan lagi. Boboiboy yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan, menarik perhatian Fang.

"Serius sekali." tawanya, "Aku senang ketika mendengar kau akan tinggal disini cukup lama dan mau membantuku di kedai, tapi lemaskan pundakmu sedikit, tarik nafas dulu. Pelanggan tidak akan kabur begitu saja." Canda Boboiboy.

Fang mengerungkan alis heran. Ia lalu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Sudah. Pundakku juga sudah lemas." Fang tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus melemaskan pundak jika tugas utamanya adalah bersiap-siap mengambil pesanan pelanggan yang tidak terwaktu pasti.

Boboiboy jadi tertawa lagi. "Itu hanya ungkapan, Fang. Maksudku, kau tidak perlu selalu waspada, tidak akan ada apa pun yang terjadi di sini, santai saja oke?"

Fang memicingkan matanya tidak yakin. Tapi Boboiboy sudah kembali sibuk dengan pesanannya.

Beberapa hari lalu Fang berpisah jalan dengan Ocho. Sesuai dengan janjinya, Fang akan menunggu sampai Ocho kembali membawa kabar baik...atau buruk, tapi Fang berdoa agar itu tidak terjadi. Boboiboy bersorak gembira ketika Fang berkata bahwa ia akan tetap menetap di rumahnya. Fang tidak mengerti mengapa Boboiboy bahagia sekali ketika Fang ingin menetap. Bocah bertopi itu menariknya berputar-putar bergelak tawa, merayakan keputusannya layaknya Ocho yang bersorak penuh kemenangan ketika lelucon garingnya berhasil membuat Fang tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Fang, ini." Boboiboy menyerahkan nampan baru berisi roti dan minuman yang menggugah selera manusia. Fang mengangguk mengerti dan membawa pergi pesanan itu.

Boboiboy memperhatikan punggung Fang. Teringat sesuatu, Boboiboy cepat-cepat memanggil Fang sebelum pemuda itu pergi terlalu jauh. "Psst, Fang!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Boboiboy mengacungkan kedua telunjuk, meletakan mereka di ujung bibir dan menariknya ke atas, memperagakan sebuah senyuman. Fang berkedip. Ia lalu menarik satu ujung bibirnya ke atas dengan telunjuk, membuat Boboiboy mengacungkan jempolnya puas.

Fang berjalan mencari meja 4. Selagi ia melangkah Fang memperhatikan apa saja yang manusia lakukan di sini. Coklat panas di tangan, ponsel genggam di tangan satunya. Mereka berbincang, atau sebatas duduk diam ditemani secangkir coklat. Ditengah keragaman itu mereka semua memiliki ekspresi yang sama; puas. Mereka senang dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Kedai ini memiliki atmosfer yang pas untuk mereka yang mencari ketenangan ditemani minuman lezat. Hawa ketenangan itu menjalar hingga ke Fang. Bahkan ia yang dirisaukan dengan masalah dapat merasakan tali yang mengekang dadanya mengendur, membuatnya bisa bernafas lebih lega. Sedikit aneh rasanya, ketika sebuah tempat dapat mempengaruhi apa yang kau rasakan. Secara tidak rela Fang akui. Benar kata Ocho, berada didekat Boboiboy memang memberinya pengalaman baru.

Fang merasa seseorang mengawasinya dari belakang. Ia menoleh. Mata Fang menangkap seorang lelaki tua tengah duduk mengamati Fang, seperti menantikan sesuatu darinya. Melihat papan nomor 4 terpampang jelas, Fang segera bergegas menghampirinya.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Ucap Fang. "Pesanannya satu coklat hangat spesial dan _blackforest cake_. Silahkan menikmati." Lalu bibirnya tersenyum seperti yang diperagakan Boboiboy.

Lelaki itu tidak mengucapkan terima kasih, mengangguk saja tidak. Ia melihat cangkir di mejanya dengan kritis, lalu ke arah Fang, dan kembali ke cangkir. Lalu lelaki itu tersenyum, entah mengapa tidak cocok untuk wajah bergaris usia itu. Tidak enak untuk dilihat, tidak seperti senyum Boboiboy.

"Aneh melihatmu bekerja seperti manusia." Tubuh Fang berubah tegang. Dengan riak wajah tetap tenang, satu tangan menyelip ke belakang jaket, bersiap mengeluarkan belatinya. Lelaki itu menyisip minumannya santai, mata menyadari gerakkan Fang, namun dia tidak terlihat terancam.

"Siapa?" Tuntut Fang. Suaranya dingin dan waspada. Lelaki tua itu terkekeh di balik cangkirnya, suara serak akibat usia.

"Awh, kau tidak mengenaliku? Yah, aku tidak yakin kau tahu _siapa_ aku, tapi paling tidak kamu tahu _apa_ aku ini." Tapi suaranya mendelik genit. Gaya bahasa sangatlah tidak sesuai bagi seorang sepuh yang tampak melebihi umur Tok Aba. Dia berkedip, lalu matanya berubah menjadi merah pekat seutuhnya.

"Lagi pula, aku hanyalah makhluk berjiwa muda dengan tubuh yang tua."

 _Demon_.

Fang membeku.

Ada makhluk pembisik nafsu, yang menyisip coklat hangat dengan cangkir dipegang manis; jari kelingking diacungkan ke udara layaknya konglomerat, duduk tidak disadari di tengah kumpulan manusia.

Tidak butuh lebih dari sedetik untuk Fang memproses informasi itu.

Jari Fang tinggal sedikit lagi menggapai belatinya. Namun Fang berhenti. Ia tahu ia mampu mengusir setan itu dari tubuh lelaki malang yang dia rasuki. Tapi Fang yakin jika ia berlaku demikian setan itu tidak akan diam saja. Jika ada perlawanan, manusia lain disekitarnya bisa terancam bahaya.

Dan Boboiboy salah satunya.

Fang mencari alternatif lain _. Bagaimana jika menikam setan itu dengan cepat?_ Efektif dengan pemandangan sadis. Mengeluarkan belatinya ditengah kumpulan manusia sepertinya tidak menunjukkan moral yang baik. Fang tidak yakin Kedai Tok Aba akan tetap memiliki pelanggan jika ia melakukan aksi tersebut. Fang mendecih.

Pertemuan ini bukanlah kebetulan _. Dia merencanakan ini_.

"Nah nah, bagaimana kalau kau jauhkan tanganmu dari benda tajam itu dan mengobrol denganku sebentar." Dia meletakan gelas dan menunjuk bangku kosong di seberangnya, tersenyum angkuh namun di saat yang sama berusaha terlihat bertata krama. Setan itu tahu saat ini dia lebih unggul dari Fang.

Fang menggeram. Ia melirik ke arah Boboiboy; ia sedang menyeduh kopi tidak terganggu, menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara yang pastinya merdu. Membulatkan tekadnya, Fang menarik kursi dan duduk tidak rela. Kedua tangan mencengkram erat pegangan kursi saat kakek itu menyeringai puas.

"Nah, gitu dong."

.

.

.

Ocho merasakan tubuhnya mulai merajut kembali dirinya secara otomatis. Setiap serat yang terputus kembali tersambung, semua anggota tubuh yang terpelintir ke arah yang salah kembali berada di tempat seharusnya. Ketika semua sudah kembali seperti semula, Ocho menarik nafas seolah itu adalah nafas pertamanya di bumi ini.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka denganmu." Seusai regenerasi, Ocho melihat ke arah sesosok gadis yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela, memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ia berada di dalam pondok, Ocho sadar. Entah bagaimana tubuhnya bisa berada di sini, berdiri di antara bunga dan rempah yang tumbuh di tempat tak lazim dan rak botol berisikan cairan warna-warni. Ada jarak jauh di antara mereka yang Ocho yakin sengaja gadis itu buat. Ocho merengek.

"Ya ampun, inikah sambutan yang kudapat setelah aku jadi daging cincang tadi? Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Ying. Lama nggak berjumpa."

Gadis itu—Ying—menggeram dengan wajah masam. Tapi bulu burung warna-warni yang menggantung di telinganya sekilas terlihat seperti kemoceng, jadi Ocho tidak bisa merasa terancam. "Kau ke sini tiga bulan lalu lah. Itu tidak lama."

"Mencuri ginseng di kebunmu nggak termasuk bertamu, Ying. Lagi pula untuk ukuran manusia tiga bulan termasuk lama 'kok." Balas Ocho dengan senyuman polos. Ada lonceng angin digantung di atas jendela bergorden putih gading, berkelinting tanpa angin yang berhembus masuk ke dalam pondok Ying. Pondok yang seolah menyatu dengan pohon itu berderak, layak baru dilewati segerombolan gajah yang menggetarkan tanah dengan langkah mereka.

"Tapi kau bukan manusia." Sindir Ying. Gemerlap kebiruan memercikan diri dari jemari gadis itu. Ocho melangkah menjauhi akar pohon yang mulai merambat ke arahnya; seperti bermain kejar-kejaran tanpa gairah.

"Dan kau juga nggak lagi manusia," Ocho memilih untuk berdiri di atas bangku kayu, tidak terjangkau dari akar-akar yang ingin membelitnya. Ia lalu melihat Ying dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Ia tersenyum—menyindir. "yah, sudah nggak sepenuhnya lagi manusia."

Ada jeda yang memekakkan, dan Ocho sadar ia baru menyentuh topik sensitif bagi Ying. Ocho memucat. "Uh, kamu nggak akan nyincang aku lagi, kan?"

"Tergantung." Ying bersenandung. Ia balik tersenyum sembari menahan emosi. Kali ini telapak tangan gadis itu menghasilkan api berwarna biru. "Apa kau memberiku alasan untuk mengubahmu jadi bubur atau tidak."

Ocho cepat-cepat mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "Uuh, aku bakal jadi anak baik kalau kau nggak melakukan itu."

Api itu berkobar terang, tapi sesaat kemudian Ying mendesah lelah dan mengepalkan tangannya, memadamkan api. Lantai berhenti bergetar dan akar kembali masuk ke dalam tanah. Ying menjetikan jarinya, membisikkan sesuatu di bawah nafasnya, dan Ocho mendapati dirinya mendadak duduk di depan meja makan bundar bersediakan teh hangat dan biskuit.

Ying mendecih, membenarkan kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya. Memijat keningnya, ia duduk berseberangan dengan Ocho yang masih terdiam canggung, bingung apakah ia sudah aman atau belum.

"Jadi...kita damai?" Tanya Ocho hati-hati. Ying menyentak telunjuknya ke atas dan tiba-tiba biskuit di meja menerjang masuk ke mulut Ocho, membuatnya tersedak.

"Tutup mulutmu dan kunyah. Aku ingin minum teh dulu dengan _tenang_ sebelum kau menceritakan masalahmu itu. Paham?"

Dengan mulut tersumbat biskuit, Ocho memberi salut pada Ying. " _Houd 'an khlea!_ —jhelas shekali!"

"Kunyah." Ying mendengus dan menyeruput tehnya. Gadis itu langsung merasa rileks. "Dasar. Malaikat semua sama saja; bodoh dan tidak beradab. Apa lagi kamu, Gabriel. Datang ke sini walau sudah kubilang dengan sangat _jelas_ untuk _tidak_ kembali lagi ke sini."

Ocho meneguk teh oolong panasnya, menyingkirkan tekstur pasir itu dari mulutnya. "Percaya deh, biasanya aku ini malaikat pemegang janji. Tapi ini penting Ying. Jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah, informasi ini bisa berujung kiamat!"

Ying menaikan alis, tidak terkejut. "Seingatku definisimu terhadap kiamat adalah ' _adik kecilku sudah nggak lagi mencintaiku! Dunia ini sudah nggak punya harapan! Ini akhir dunia!_ ' Apa bedanya dengan yang ini?" Ying mengeluarkan senyum pertamanya saat Ocho terbata-bata jadinya. Gadis itu kembali meneguk tehnya santai.

"Hei! Jangan ingatkan aku!" Ocho mencibir. "Kau mungkin nggak tahu, tapi dulu Fang imut sekali ketika dia masih muda. Sayap hitam manis di punggung, mata yang bersinar-sinar—Aah! Aku rindu masa-masa di mana dia masih mau bermain denganku."

"Malaikat pintar, dia tumbuh dewasa mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus berurusan dengan dirimu dikali dua." Ying meneguk lagi tehnya, kali ini sampai habis. Dia menghela puas dan meletakan cangkirnya kembali. Lalu matanya berubah serius.

"Teh ku sudah habis. Sekarang, jelaskan padaku informasi macam apa yang bisa mengakibatkan bencana terbesar sepanjang masa itu?"

Melihat kawan lamanya itu serius, Ocho berdeham. Kecemasan yang sempat hilang itu kembali muncul di wajah Ocho. Ying menyadari ini saat Ocho menatap gadis itu tepat di mata.

"Tuhan menghilang. Dia menghilang dari Heaven." Ucap Ocho tanpa basa-basi.

Hening.

Satu menit berlalu, dan Ocho dapat merasakan keringat dingin di lehernya.

"Oh, oke."

Ocho menantikan kawannya itu terkejut bukan main, membantah dan mengancam Untuk menghancurkan tubuh Ocho jika dia berbohong.

"... _Apa?!_ " Ocho terlonjak berdiri. "Reaksimu hanya ' _Oh,oke_.' Saja?!" Balasnya tidak percaya.

"Kau mau aku bilang apa, 'hah? Tidak seperti kamu, aku tahu kapan waktunya serius dan kapan waktunya bercanda." Ying menyilangkan tangannya kesal. Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya, dan Ocho dipaksa duduk oleh kekuatan kasat mata.

"Ugh, entahlah. Mungkin seperti 'Jangan bohong kau malaikat sialan! Aku kutuk kau jadi kodok!'" Seru Ocho dengan suara tinggi, berusaha mengimitasi Ying.

"Aku akan mengubahmu jadi lalat kalau kamu tidak berhenti meracau." Ancam Ying, jarinya sudah bersiap mengirim mantra ampuh jika Ocho mendorong kesabarannya lebih jauh.

Ocho menghempaskan dirinya ke senderan kursi rotan, mengerang dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Sembari cemberut, Ocho memicingkan matanya kesal pada Ying. "Kenapa kau menyepelekan masalah ini? Atau kau sungguhan percaya ucapanku kalau tuhan benar-benar hilang? Waw, aku merasa terpuji."

"Mau kamu atau penciptamu, aku tidak percaya kalian." Balas Ying santai. Ada sepasang burung _woodpecker_ bertengger di jendela, menonton adu mulut mereka. Burung Hantu _Tengmalm_ di pojok ruangan mengerjap kantuk tidur siang dari matanya, dan kijang betina yang penasaran memunculkan kepalanya dari pintu yang terbuka. Seperti penghuni hutan datang menonton drama favorit mereka.

Ocho menganga. "Uh, Halo? Aku ini malaikat, kamu itu penyihir, kita ini bukti nyata ciptaan yang di atas. Apa kau nggak percaya padaNya?"

"Aku tahu Dia tu nyata. Tapi apa yang Bosmu tu lakukan, mau liburan ke Hawaii atau jadi petani sekalipun, aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah cukup berumur untuk menentukan apa yang signifikan di hidupku ini. Makhluk langit dan yang di bawah bumi tidak termasuk."

Ocho mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Kenapa kita bisa berteman?"

"Kita _memang_ tidak berteman." Ying blak-blakan. "Tapi aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku kuat menoleransi dirimu." Renung Ying. Jarinya otomatis memilin anting bulunya mencari ketenangan. Salah satu _woodpecker_ dari jendela berpindah ke bahunya. Ying tidak mengusirnya. "Tapi aku percaya ucapanmu karena aku melihat buktinya."

Ocho memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Bukti? Bukti macam apa? Aku melihat Sang Pencipta tidak ada di atas singgasananya. Apa itu nggak cukup jadi bukti?"

"Kau melihat, tapi tidak memperhatikan. Buktinya kau tidak sadar kau melewatkan perubahan yang harusnya kau sadari."

Ocho mengerungkan keningnya bertanya-tanya. Apa yang ia lewatkan? Sejauh ini Ocho tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Langit tidak jatuh, bumi tetaplah bumi yang berputar di porosnya, dan tidak pula memuntahkan isi perutnya. Akhir dunia belum terjadi, tapi di ambang kemungkinan dapat terjadi.

Ocho menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Kalau aku segitu nggak peka, memangnya apa yang kulewatkan?"

Ying menderapkan jarinya di atas kursi untuk beberapa saat. "Hutan. Apa yang kau lihat ketika kau berjalan di dalamnya"

"Daun, pohon, kotoran bison, bison, kotoran lagi – Ying aku nggak ngerti maksud pertanyaan ini." Desah Ocho resah. Ia tidak pernah suka jika Ying mulai berbicara dalam teka-teki. Sudah 3.000 tahun sejak Ocho pertama bertemu Ying, namun tetap saja ucapan kriptik gadis itu kerap membuatnya kebingungan. Dan seringnya, Ying sengaja seperti itu untuk membalas tangan jahil Ocho.

"Apa warna daunnya?"

"Sebegitu penting kah warna daun itu?"

"Penting. Kau ingin tahu atau tidak?"

Ocho mulai merasa frustasi. Ia melihat keluar jendela, melihat pepohonan berbaris. Ia kembali menghadap Ying dengan tidak sabaran. "Kuning. Lalu apa?"

"Sekarang musim semi, Ocho."

Ekspresi Ocho seolah berkata ' _Lalu? Pentingnya apa?_ '. Ying tidak menjawab. Ia menatap keras Ocho; gadis itu ingin Ocho menemukan sendiri jawabannya. Ocho mendengus, tapi ia tidak lagi mengomel dan segera berpikir keras.

Lalu semua itu meng- _klik!_ di benaknya.

"...ini musim semi..." suara Ocho kecil, berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "...tapi daun sudah mengering layaknya musim gugur!"

Ying mengangguk. "Tepat."

Daun yang meranggas seperti kekurangan air, hancur dibawah kakinya. Udara yang mulai menghangat di musim semi, yang harusnya membawa kehidupan setelah musim dingin kini malah mencabut kehidupan itu. Langit belum runtuh, namun tampaknya kehancuran itu dimulai dalam skala kecil.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Ying? Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Ocho khawatir. Sesaat matanya menangkap toples berisi awetan kadal dan lemari penuh buku berdebu. "Ini bukan ulah ritual tahunan kalian, bukan?"

Ying tampak tersinggung dengan tuduhan Ocho. "Ritual penyihir tidak ada yang seperti ini. Bagi kami yang mendedikasikan hidup untuk alam, kami tidak akan pernah mengambil darinya."

Tapi ada ketakutan diwajah Ying yang berusaha terlihat tegar. "...Tuhanmu tidak mati. Kalau Dia mati, seluruh alam semesta dapat merasakannya. Saudara-saudaramu akan turun dari langit, penunggu neraka akan naik dari dalam tanah, dan bumi akan menjadi medan perang."

Ocho meneguk pilunya susah payah. "Lalu...apa?"

 _Woodpecker_ di bahu Ying mematuk antingnya. Dengan muram Ying mengelus kepala burung itu dengan jarinya. "Seperti katamu. Ia hanya menghilang dari singgasananya di langit. Dan sekarang, kalau Ia tidak ada di bawah atau di atas, maka kemungkinan besar ia sedang bersembunyi di tengah-tengah; di _bumi_."

.

.

"Apa maumu." Fang tidak pernah basa-basi jika berhadapan dengan musuh. Kali ini musuhnya berwujud lelaki tua kurus kering yang tersenyum genit pada Fang. Kalau saja ia bisa melenyapkan setan itu saat ini juga...

"Duh, muda-muda tapi ganas." Keluh kakek itu kelewatan manja. Menjijikan.

"Apa ini karena aku keriput dan botak? Kalau begitu lain kali aku datang dengan tubuh muda yang manis." Samar ada bau mayat yang tertutupi semprotan _cologne_ mahal, tapi hidung Fang menangkapnya sejelas ia menatap mata merah si Demon.

"Apa seleramu? Gadis pirang? Yang seksi? Atau mungkin..." matanya mendelik kearah Boboiboy. "...pemuda manis yang seumuran?"

"Hentikan basa basimu!" Desis Fang. "Aku bisa membacakan ayat suci untuk mengusirmu sekarang juga kalau aku mau, jadi tutup mulut busukmu itu."

"Lalu apa yang menghentikanmu? Silahkan saja, aku tidak takut." Lelaki itu menyengir. Tubuh rapuh dicondongkan ke depan, menantang Fang untuk mengusirnya saat ini juga. Si malaikat mencengkram celemeknya. Namun Fang hanya bisa membersut diam di kursi, tidak menarik perhatian.

Setan itu kembali bersender dengan senyum puas. "Sudah kuduga. Itulah mengapa hidup kalian malaikat itu susah. Terlalu mempedulikan banyak hal." Ucapnya. Dia memandang pelanggan lain di sekitar mereka seolah setan itu juga salah satu pelanggan setia.

"Kau cukup terkenal di kalangan kami–" lelaki itu melirik name tag yang ditulis tangan di celemek si malaikat. "– _Fang_. Setan-setan segar berjiwa liar biasanya sering kau buat kapok. Terima kasih, ya. Kalau mereka nggak ngerti cara menjadi setan yang benar, memang lebih baik mereka jadi debu." Dalam kata lain; _mati_.

"Kau pikir aku butuh pengakuanmu?"

Kakek itu mendengus. "Tidak. Aku pikir kau butuh pengakuan Bosmu."

Fang dapat merasakan sayapnya menggertak emosi. Melihat kegeraman itu, si setan tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud memprovokasi. Hanya menyatakan fakta saja." Belum Fang sempat menyela, lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu menyerocos. "Aku di sini untuk memberimu peringatan. Atau mungkin sebuah peluang, jika kau melihatnya sama sepertiku."

 _Peringatan?_ Fang memicingkan mata tidak yakin, tapi jelas perkataan itu menarik perhatiannya. "Peluang? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau tawarkan yang pasti aku butuhkan?" Tanya Fang.

"Sebuah perjanjian. Sebut saja kerjasama antar pihak yang memiliki minat yang sama." Ucap si lelaki sembari membersihkan kuku.

"Kerjasama?" Fang mendengus. Ia punya gambaran samar tentang tujuan setan itu. "Ah, begitu rupanya. Kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku lalu menjerumuskan jiwaku ke neraka." Fang bergeleng-geleng. "Tampaknya kau lupa. Kalau makhluk sepertiku tidak akan terjebak tawaranmu. Dan malaikat tidak mungkin menjual jiwa—kita tidak mempunyainya."

Setan itu mengibaskan tangannya, wajah mengernyit tidak setuju. "Bukan itu maksudku, malaikat kecil." Fang mengernyit tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu.

"Setan-setan kecil memberitahuku kalau ada sosok penting yang hilang dari kursi rajanya." Dia menopang dagunya dengan seringai. "Sosok cahaya yang harusnya tidak pernah padam."

Mata Fang terbelalak lebar. Dadanya serasa terpukul telak. Kalau ia ingin berpikir positif, ada banyak dewa yang berupa cahaya. Ra jarang berada di mesir, tapi Ocho bilang ia senang menghabiskan waktunya di sauna Busan. Ada juga dewa cahaya, Baldr, tapi dia selalu pergi berkencan dengan Kai, dewi Hindu.

Tapi Fang yakin bukan mereka yang setan ini maksud.

"Kau tahu siapa sosok yang kubicarakan ini, 'kan?" Setan itu menggoyangkan alis tipisnya bercanda. Tapi ucapannya jauh dari kata gurau. "Si Bos Besar."

"Kau percaya rumor? Anak buahmu setidak kompeten apa hingga berkesimpulan demikian?" Fang tidak mundur. Dalam hati ia mengingatkan dirinya kalau Ocho bergantung padanya – _dunia_ bergantung padanya. Fang punya pengalaman beratus-ratus tahun menghadapi setan bermulut besar. Tentu makhluk yang satu ini tidak ada bedanya?

"Selalu ada kebenaran di setiap rumor, malaikat kecil. Sangkal saja ucapanku, tapi aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau semua orang mendengar apa yang ku tahu. Hanya rumor, memang. Tapi dari situ akan ada yang bertanya-tanya. Akan ada yang berbicara, lalu akan ada yang berani untuk bertindak, mengangkat senjata; _perang_." Ada urgensi pada suara sang kakek yang membuat Fang melekat pada kursinya dan mencerna setiap perkataan si setan. Fang tidak mau mengakui, tapi ia menemukan kebenaran pada ucapan itu.

"Walau tidak ada Lucifer, aku yakin banyak Jendral di bawah sana yang ingin pesta pora di permukaan. Dan mengenal saudara-saudaramu, mereka akan langsung turun tangan." Si setan lalu menggerdik ngeri. "Hii, aku tidak mau membayangkan kalau Michael ikut turun. Dia akan memindahkan neraka ke permukaan."

"Michael tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia akan menghentikan kalian memporak-porandakan bumi."

"Dia akan menghentikan kita dengan cara _apapun_. Aku tahu malaikat; kalian akan melakukan apapun untuk Tuhan kalian. Tanpa-Nya, kalian tersesat, bahkan Michael. Kalian boneka sempurna. Prajurit yang sigap memang. Tapi sekali pengikut, selalu seorang pengikut. Michael tidak akan sadar apa yang ia telah lakukan."

Setelah ucapan setan itu, ada sesuatu yang menggerakkan tangan Fang tanpa ia sadari, yang membuatnya menyabet belatinya keluar. Ia dapat merasakan semua indranya mengabur seiring nafasnya yang bertempo cepat. Tangan memegang belati gemetar, dan sesuatu itu seolah berteriak untuk menyerang sekarang. Tusuk setan itu dan biarkan dia mati.

Apa ini yang ia rasakan? Fang mengingat terakhir ia bertemu Ocho, untuk beberapa saat ia merasakan gejolak yang sama. Energi yang membuat logika dan pikiran rasional dikunci rapat. Energi yang menguras, yang mencuri nafas Fang. Membutakannya, membuatnya serasa dirasuki makhluk ganas yang haus ingin mengoyak musuhnya.

 _Inikah amarah?_ Emosi manusia yang membuat manusia bertindak tidak masuk akal?

"Kau mestinya bersyukur aku membuat dinding ilusi. Manusiamu bisa menganggapmu gila." Fang tersontak. Ia melihat belati di genggamannya seperti benda asing. Saat ia mengecek ke meja sebelah, memang benar, mereka tidak menyadari apa pun, seolah Fang tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Fang meletakan belatinya di atas meja ragu-ragu. Ia lalu melipat tangannya ke dalam dada, menjauhkan mereka dari benda tajam itu dan melihat si setan penuh perhitungan. Mencoba mendorong jauh-jauh semua hal baru yang merasukinya beberapa saat lalu. "Ini tidak masuk akal."

"Apa yang tidak masuk akal."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin membuat kerjasama dengan _ku_ , dari sekian banyak kandidat yang tentunya lebih 'bersahabat'. Kau memilihku. Kenapa?"

Setan itu mengerang, seperti tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Karena...ya...ugh! Aku tahu kalian akan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan bumi ini! Bah! Rasanya aneh mengatakan itu."

Fang melihat setan itu seolah dia baru melanturkan ayat suci untuk mengusir dirinya dengan suka rela.

"...kau...tidak ingin bumi ini hancur? Aku pikir kalian justru ingin itu terjadi."

"Dan membusuk selamanya di neraka? Oh, jangan sampai." Setan itu memegangi dadanya, terhina. "Apa yang seru di sauna itu? Jangan samakan aku dengan setan otak udang. Tidak seperti mereka, aku menyadari potensi manusia. Makhluk tamak dan bodoh; potensi bisnis yang menguntungkan. Aku bisa menggaet banyak jiwa untuk menandatangani kontrak perjanjian denganku!" Ucapnya berapi-api saat dia menjelaskan rencana jeniusnya.

"Setelah membuat banyak kontrak, statusku naik. Jika aku melakukan ini dengan benar, aku bisa menjadi raja _Hell_ selanjutnya! Keren bukan?" Seru itu membuat Fang mengangguk tidak yakin. Setelah itu si setan tertunduk lesu, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi semua itu tidak akan terwujud kalau bumi dan _Hell_ hancur dalam perang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Kemenanganku sudah diujung tanduk. Tanpa _Hell_ , tidak ada rakyat yang memujaku. Tanpa bumi, aku tidak punya tambang emas."

Fang terdiam. "Jadi, kau ingin membantuku karena ingin berkuasa di _Hell_."

Kakek itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Bingo! Kau pintar juga, malaikat kecil."

"Tidak." Jawab Fang tegas, mengagetkan si setan. "Aku tahu jenis kalian; selalu mencari celah dan waktu yang tepat untuk mendapat keuntungan terbesar. Berlaku tidak adil, berkhianat. Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu."

"Kau khawatirkan itu ketika aku berkhianat. Tapi untuk saat ini, kau butuh sekutu, aku butuh sekutu. Aku bisa memberi intel dari Hell; gerakkan mereka, rencana mereka, informasi berharga. Kau dan temanmu bisa mencari di _Heaven_ dan dokumen-dokumen penting di sana. Kau tidak perlu mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Tapi percayalah kalau aku juga tidak ingin ada perang."

Sangatlah mengkhawatirkan bagi Fang ketika setan itu mengetahui bahwa ia dan Ocho sedang menjalankan misi yang _seharusnya_ sangat _rahasia_. Ketika kakek itu mendadak berdiri dan merapihkan kemejanya, tangan Fang sudah kembali menggenggam belati.

"Namaku Crowley. Lain kali kita bertemu, aku akan menagih jawabanmu dan datang dengan tubuh gadis manis yang akan jadi teman baik kalian. Jumpa lagi, Fang!"

Setan itu menjentikkan jarinya. Kursi di depan Fang seketika kosong, dan Si Malaikat kembali bisa menarik nafas dengan dada berdebar-debar—yang sebenarnya aneh karena Fang bukan manusia yang memiliki jantung. Fang melihat ke kiri kanan, bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah kembali terlihat. Ada beberapa pelanggan yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya; ilusinya sudah diangkat.

Ini tidak baik. Jika setan itu—Crowley—saja tahu Tuhan menghilang, siapa lagi yang sadar? Fang tidak mendengar keributan antar malaikat di kepalanya, jadi Fang bisa menganggap kalau mereka belum sadar. Untuk sementara ini itu adalah berita bagus. Dan Fang sangat membutuhkan berita baik.

Fang harus berbicara dengan Ocho. Sekarang mungkin saja Ocho sedang dalam diskusi serius mencari solusi. Atau mungkin ia sedang panik tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Fang tidak yakin se-percaya apapun Ocho dengan kenalannya itu, ia yakin mencari Sang Pencipta bukanlah misi yang mudah, dan Ocho pasti membutuhkan bantuan sebanyak mungkin.

Mereka butuh sekutu.

Wajah Crowley mengedip genit yang terbayang-bayang di benak Fang memberikan perasaan mual.

Setan itu benar, mereka tidak bisa melaksanakan misi dengan dua orang (atau tiga jika kenalan Ocho ingin membantu) saja. Mereka butuh orang dalam yang tahu pergerakan musuh, Crowley bisa dengan mudah mengisi kekurangan itu.

Apakah kemungkinan menemukan Tuhan bertambah besar? Ya. Apakah Fang menyukai solusi ini? Tentu saja tidak.

Fang membiarkan dirinya duduk lebih lama, sampai akhirnya matanya bergeser ke gelas dan piring kosong di meja.

' _Setan hina itu—!_ ' Fang cepet-cepat berdiri dan mengerang frustasi. Dia tidak membayar pesanannya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

A/N:

Hey hooo long time no see hahahha. Kemaren-kemaren ngeliat notif review dari Guest yang minta untuk jadi jangan hiatus. Mendadak inspirasi menyerang dan berhasil menyelesaikan. Wohoo!

New characters introduced! Di sini ada Ying, penyihir dari hutan eropa yang kebetulan teman baik(?) Ocho. Muncul juga Crowley, setan mata merah yang rela bekerjasama dengan Fang biar bisa jadi raja Hell A.K.A neraka wkwk. Kalau ada yang nonton supernatural pasti tahu dia siapa. Tapi berhubung ini crossover, kira-kira Crowley itu siaspa ya? Hmmm.

Anyway, makasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan waktu buat baca, fav, follow, and review. Much appreciated!

See you on the next chapter!

Sekian,  
TsubasaKEi, out.


	4. Chapter 4: Not in War yet, just stuck

Reply:

Anak random: uwaa makasih dah ngingetin! Niatnya kemarin pas fang ultah apdet uhuhu.

Shizuka yomu: aku juga geregeett ingin cepet. Tapi ternyata aku aga maso(?) jadi milih buat slowburn wkwkkw. Thnx for reading! ^^

* * *

.

.

Angel With A Glasses

Summary:

Bukan salahnya kalau ia tidak suka manusia. Mereka makhluk lemah, tidak seperti malaikat—tidak sepertinya. Jadi sekarang ia bingung kenapa Ocho memaksanya untuk menjaga seorang manusia. Seorang pemuda bertopi jingga. Ugh, Ia yakin kalau tugas ini akan menjadi merepotkan. Apa lagi jika sebentar lagi kiamat. Tunggu. Apa?! [Supernatural!AU]

.

.

.

Angel With A Glasses

By: TsubasaKEI

Genre: Supernatural, Friendship, Romance(?)

Character: Angel!Fang, ?Boboiboy, Angel!Ochobot (Ocho)

Warning: penulisan indo-melayu tidak konsisten, slowburn(?), TYPO

Disclaimer: I do not own Boboiboy and Supernatural, but this fic is mine tho :)

Enjoy~

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Not in War yet, just stuck in confusion**

"Ying?"

Gadis yang terpanggil tersentak kaget dari tidurnya. _Woodpecker_ yang ikut tidur di badannya berkeok dan terbang terpontang-panting, ikut kesal ketika dibangunkan paksa. Ketika menyadari yang memanggil hanyalah Ocho, Ying kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas buku dan gulungan kertas yang berserakkan di lantai, memejamkan matanya. Ying mendesah sembari meraba-raba lantai, mencari kacamatanya.

"Ugh, apa yang tadi adikmu katakan?" _Woodpecker_ yang tadi tidur bersama Ying kini hinggap ke atas kepala Ocho. Burung itu mematuk kacamatanya.

"Uhm, aku nggak yakin. Sinyalnya jelek sekali di sini. Tapi kurang lebih dia bilang ada makhluk neraka yang tahu kalau Tuhan menghilang." Ucap Ocho sembari menyenderkan tangan ke pintu. "Oh ya, kamu pasang sigil apa sih di sini? Fang teriak-teriak, tapi aku hampir cuman bisa dengar dia kumur-kumur saja." Keluh Ocho. Ketika ia di luar berusaha menghubungi Fang dengan telepatinya, ada bising yang mengganggu bak radio rusak. Alhasil baik Fang maupun Ocho sama-sama kesusahan bertukar informasi dengan resepsi rendah.

Ying berkedip pelan. Penampilan gadis itu seperti diterpa angin puyuh; ada kantung hitam di bawah mata gadis itu, rambut acak-acakan keluar dari kepangannya. Wajah terkuras akibat semalaman membaca buku-buku yang selama ini tidak pernah ia keluarkan dari ruang bawah tanah. Bahkan mantra pemberi energi tidak akan ampuh jika ia harus membaca puluhan buku tebal penuh tulisan.

Kedua malaikat dan penyihir berusaha mencari solusi. Membolak-balikkan buku dan gulungan berdebu dengan enggan. Tidak ada cara yang mudah untuk mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah bisa hilang. Tapi yah, nyatanya, Dia menghilang, mau tidak mau mereka harus bekerja keras mencari petunjuk.

Ini tugas yang sulit, tapi Ying yakin pekerjaannya bisa dipermudah jika Ocho tidak kewalahan melihat banyaknya buku yang mereka harus baca. Gadis itu berusaha menghargai. Walau Ocho mengeluh kesah berkepanjangan, malaikat itu tetap bisa memberi input.

' _Ini buku, Ying! Aku akan mati kalau aku baca sebanyak ini! Nggak ada gambar pula. Gila!'_

' _Aku yang jadi gila kalau kau tidak membantuku!_ _Kamu mau jadi malaikat bakar, hah? Mulai baca sana!_ '

Keduanya berdiskusi ditemani hewan hutan yang tertidur pulas, nyala api menerangi dari perapian. Ying mencari mantra pemanggil, mantra pelacak, bahkan mantra perasukan jiwa untuk mencari entitas suci itu. Tapi tentu saja, bahkan pendahulunya tidak punya solusi jelas untuk mengatasi hilangnya Tuhan. Berapa buku berbahasa _Enochian—_ bahasa malaikat yang sayangnya tidak pernah Ying bisa kuasai _—_ yang Ocho terjemahkan juga memiliki hasil sama. Tidak menemukan apapun, malaikat yang patah semangat itu mulai guling-guling di lantai, membangunkan hewan-hewan yang tertidur, yang kemudian mengacak-acakkan arsip-arsip penting yang tersebar di penjuru ruangan. Bukan malam favorit Ying.

"...ada setan yang...tahu tuhanmu hilang...?" Eja Ying lamban. Kembali ke masa kini, otaknya yang masih tidur bergerak lambat sekali untuk memproses. Ucapan Ocho seperti mengumpan rasa jengkel. Kenapa bisa dia kesal...?

"Uh, itu yang tadi baru ku bilang. Kau belum bangun ya, Nenek—AGH! YING! MAAF MAAF MAAF AAGH!" Burung yang tadi bertengger di kepala Ocho mendadak mematuk kulit kepalanya dengan cepat. Paruh tajam menusuk-nusuk seperti tengah memarahi Si Malaikat.

"Apa?!" Ying menyabet sapu yang tersender dekat lemari ketika ia sudah terbangun 100%. Mengayunkannya bak senjata maut ke arah Ocho. "Kenapa bisa ada makhluk neraka yang tahu?! Kalian malaikat tak becus! Oh, _merlin_. Kau nak bikin aku tambah tua, ke? Sini kau!"

Ocho lari ke belakang meja, mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Eh eh! Tenang Ying! Fang bilang makhluk itu ada di pihak kita! Dia sama-sama nggak ingin ada perang. Jelek untuk bisnis, katanya."

" ' _Jelek untuk bisnis_ ' mu! Kau percaya ucapan setan itu? Bah! Mereka makhluk dusta." Ying menentang ucapan Ocho emosi. Gadis itu mengangkat sapunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Bukan pendusta, tapi lebih ke oportunis." Sela Ocho sebelum sapu itu mampu menghantam kepalanya. Ocho mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke ujung yang berlawanan dengan Ying. "Kalau tujuan dia benar sama seperti kita, hal yang harus kita khawatirkan hanyalah menjaga hubungan kita tetap rahasia dari pihak lain dan mengkhianati setan itu sebelum dia mengkhianati kita." Ocho menyampaikan kembali apa yang Fang ceritakan pada Ying. Suara putus-putus Fang tersamari gangguan statis, walau begitu Ocho menangkap jelas nada gelisah di balik suara tenangnya.

' _Ocho, berjanjilah kau tidak akan berbuat ulah._ '

Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mencari bahaya.

' _Kau juga, jangan mudah terpancing omongan mereka, Fang.'_

Jangan percaya semua yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Ying menurunkan sapunya dan mendengus. Ocho jadi bisa tenang sedikit. "Coba dengar ucapanmu; merencanakan pengkhianatan demi ambisinya. Sangat _satanis_."

"Sangat manusiawi, lebih tepatnya." Celetuk Ocho. "Makhluk neraka mempelajari kelemahan manusia dan mengeksploitasinya. Bukan karakteristik favoritku, ku akui. Tapi untuk sekarang, setan itu adalah keunggulan kita. Kita butuh bantuan lebih, dan informan dari alam bawah bukanlah hal mudah untuk dicari."

Ying membisu dan mengutuk Ocho keras-keras dalam hati. Ying benci untuk mengakui, tapi ucapan Ocho benar. Kalau mereka dapat sekutu dari dunia bawah, arsip-arsip yang ia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya bisa berada dalam jangkauan. Mereka bisa mendapat intel pergerakan neraka, informasi berharga yang bisa mencegah perang. Tapi...

"...aku tidak suka ini." Keluh Ying.

"Aku juga tidak. Setan yang bisa mengetahui hilangnya Tuhan pasti bukan setan sembarang. Dia pintar, dan kita butuh otak busuknya. Aku sudah memberi pendapatku, jika Fang ingin menjalin perjanjian, aku membolehkan. Tapi...umm..." Ocho memegang tenguk lehernya malu-malu, "jujur aku lupa menanyakan pendapatmu. Kau kan bagian dari tim ini juga."

Ying tidak pernah setuju untuk menjadi bagian dari tim terkutuk ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dunia taruhannya.

"Mau aku bilang apa juga percuma, kan? Kalau adikmu sama seperti kamu, dia akan bertindak tanpa seijinku."

"Hei! Aku nggak akan menduakan pendapat kau, lah. Buktinya aku datang ke kamu meminta bantuan." Ocho memelas. Namun Ying memberi tatapan yang membuat Ocho meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"...uh, mungkin aku pernah melupakan nasehatmu—"

"Hah! _Melupakan?!_ " Sindir Ying keras-keras. "Aku bilang berkali-kali jangan macam-macam dengan Cupid. Dia saudaramu sendiri, tapi aku yang lebih tau kekuatannya. Ujungnya aku yang harus menghentikan medusa dari membatukan dirimu karena cinta mati." Ying sangat tergoda untuk kembali menakolkan sapunya ke kepala Ocho. Gadis itu ingat jelas wanita berambut ular yang mengejar Ocho keliling dunia karena terkena panah sang malaikat cinta. Dan Ying ingat jelas ketika lagi-lagi Ocho bersujud di depan pintu rumahnya, membawa masalah baru. Ying mendesah lelah.

"Sudah. Aku tidak mau kau menambah pening ku. Kita harusnya membicarakan hal yang lebih penting! Coba, misalkan setan itu—"

"—Crowley. Namanya Crowley." Potong Ocho. Tatapan tajam Ying membuat Ocho sadar kalau seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu. "O-oke, nggak boleh motong orang yang sedang berbicara. Maaf maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan."

"...misalkan _Crowley_ ternyata sekutu yang berguna dan memberikan intel penting dari bawah, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Diam menunggu? Rasanya buang waktu. Apa Heaven punya perpustakaan yang bisa kamu cari?" Meninggalkan sapunya, Ying mencari posisi nyaman di sofa yang menghadap ke perapian. Api yang semalaman menyala itu kini tinggal abu dan arangnya saja.

Ocho tertawa dan mengikuti Ying untuk kembali duduk bersila di lantai, mengambil bantal rajutan ungu untuk ia peluk. "Memangnya ada malaikat yang hobi baca? Perpustakaan di sana hanya sebatas tempat menyimpan perintah Tuhan, untuk formalitas saja. Tempatnya hanya satu rak! Buku bercerita? Malaikat lain cuman melihatnya sebagai coretan saja. Nggak akan ada yang mau mendalami makna setiap kalimat dengan khusyu; terharu ketika ada bagian yang sedih, marah ketika ada bagian yang mengesalkan...kita nggak dirancang untuk merasakan hal-hal itu." Suara Ocho mengecil, miris.

Kenyataan itu kadang membuat Ocho sedih. Kalau mereka tidak dirancang untuk merasakan, kenapa bisa ia berbeda?

Kenapa harus dirinya yang dirancang untuk berprilaku hampir seperti manusia? Merasakan hal-hal aneh yang tidak dikategorikan normal untuknya. Malaikat hanyalah boneka, Ocho paham itu. Boneka dengan tujuan mulia tetap saja sebuah boneka. Tapi sejak kapan ia memutus tali kendalinya? Memutus tangan yang selama ini selalu mengontrol, yang memberi arahan untuknya. Perbatasan ' _harus_ ' dan ' _tidak boleh_ ' melebur, dan Ocho terjebak di antaranya.

Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha memisahkan diri dari pemikiran itu, hal-hal manusiawi sudah menjadi candu baginya. _Aah, menyebalkan_.(i)

Tapi dari pemikiran abstrak itu, muncul memori yang membuatnya terkekeh. Ocho menepuk lututnya.

"Jadi ingat. Ada pengecualian di antara semua malaikat yang kukenal; Metatron. Dia pernah memaksaku membaca _Pride & Prejudice_, dia sangat memuja-muja karya tulis manusia itu..." Ocho mengingat kembali ketika saudaranya itu terseok-seok saat Elizabeth dan Darcy akhirnya menikah. Metratron lalu menceritakan ketakjubannya pada emosi dan kata-kata indah yang tertulis di setiap lembar.

' _Ada perumpamaan manusia kalau buku adalah jendela dunia. Aku sangat menyetujui itu Gabriel. Aku bisa melihat dunia ini yang Dia ciptakan dari arah yang berbeda, mengungkap kisah yang selama ini tersembunyi dari pengawasan kita. Gabriel aku, – aku takjub._ '

Ada jeda tenang beberapa saat ketika Ocho selesai bercerita. Sebelum mendadak keduanya tergesa-gesa bertatap muka, kedua pasang mata mengirimkan sinyal dengan tatapannya yang sama-sama terkejut.

" _Metatron—!_ "

"—Dia pengoleksi buku terlengkap sejagad raya!" Seru Ocho girang dengan tangan yang terkepal meninju udara.

Euphoria Ying mendadak terputus. Bukan kalimat itu yang Ying sangka keluar dari mulut Ocho. "Ku kira Metatron bertugas untuk menulis perintah-Nya?" Ying mengerungkan alisnya heran. Ia tidak mengira Metatron memiliki perpustakaan lain selain di Heaven. Ia saja tidak mengira kalau malaikat bisa memiliki perpustakaan pribadi.

"Justru itu! Dia menulis semua perintah dan larangan-Nya. Setiap kata diarsipkan dengan baik olehnya, sama halnya seperti semua koleksi cerita manusia yang dia punya. Kalau kita bisa menemukan Metatron, kita akan bisa mengetahui semua perkataan-Nya, lengkap! Selain itu kita bisa mencari sumber lain yang pastinya ada di dalam perpustakaanya. Mantra dari malaikat, mantra dari dunia bawah, bahkan mantra nggak dikenal aku yakin pasti ada di sana!"

"Ini...bisa berhasil. Rencana ini bisa kita lakukan." Perlahan ada senyum merekah di wajah Ying, tidak percaya kalu mereka berhasil menemukan satu rencana yang akan mulai misi pencarian ini. "Kita akan menemukan Metatron."

 _"_ Yes! _" Akhirnya_. Ocho berseru penuh semangat. Perjuangan mereka tidak akan berakhir tanpa perlawanan. Mereka punya rencana sekarang. Ia berhasil menemukan cahaya pertama yang dapat membukakan jalan buntu ini. Realisasi akan solusi yang baru didapat itu membuat Ocho serasa dialiri listrik. Tidak tersengat, lebih seperti pasukan semut berjalan menyusuri kulitnya, yang ternyata kalau dipikir-pikir lagi menjijikan juga.

Ocho melempar bantal yang Ying tangkap dengan mudah dan dilemparkan balik. Ocho menerima lemparan ke wajahnya itu dengan sukarela. Badan terkapar, Sekarang dirinya diserang euphoria kebahagiaan, membuat dadanya menggebu-gebu. Di saat seperti ini, Ocho teringat Boboiboy dan momen-momen serupa yang tercipta setiap kali ia bersama bocah bertopi itu. Mengingat mereka kembali membawa gelombang kebahagiaan yang baru.

Sekarang, roda perjalanan Ocho dan Ying akhirnya bergerak maju.

.

~Angel With a Glasses~

.

Semua itu berawal dari kepala berat dan matanya yang panas.

Boboiboy memijit keningnya. Ia berpikir, mungkin karena ia tidur larut kemarin malam, sekarang tubuhnya membayar ganjarannya. Boboiboy merasa dingin dan panas di saat yang bersamaan, ia tidak yakin apakah ia harus minta ijin untuk pergi ke Unit Kesehatan atau tidak. Tidur 15 menit sepertinya cukup ampuh untuk memberantas pening di kepalanya.

Tapi Boboiboy bukanlah Boboiboy jika ia menyerah tengah jalan. Cekgu Papa Zola sedang menyampaikan materi penting. Akan sulit baginya untuk mengejar materi jika ia tidak hadir di kelas. Dua puluh menit lagi istirahat, ia bisa bertahan selama itu.

Gopal sudah curi-curi pandang ke arah Boboiboy, menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dari sahabatnya itu. Setelah jarum jam yang bergerak sangat lambat itu akhirnya sampai ke angka 4, murid-murid berhamburan pergi ke kantin mengisi perut mereka. Biasanya Boboiboy salah satunya, tapi kali ini bocah bertopi itu tetap di bangku, kepala beristirahat di atas meja.

"Kau sakit, kè?" Tanya Gopal. Yang ditanya berusaha menggelengkan kepala, tapi tampaknya gerakan itu malah membuat pusingnya menjadi-jadi.

"Tak lah. Aku hanya perlu tutup mata sebentar, kok." Jawab Boboiboy di balik tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas panasnya sendiri di wajahnya.

"Yakin kau, Boboiboy? Perlu ku panggil Tok Aba? Jarang-jarangnyé kau sakit ni." Ketika kakeknya disebut, Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya susah payah dan menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak usah lah, aku tidur sebentar saja. Nanti juga hilang setelah istirahat selesai." Boboiboy berusaha meyakinkan. Tapi nampaknya konsep waktu tidak berjalan lurus bagi Boboiboy ketika sedetik kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Si bocah bertopi itu mendesah pasrah.

"Nah loh, itu bel masuk. Sudah Boboiboy, kau istirahat saja lah di UKS kalau kau nggak mau pulang." Ajak Gopal.

"Aku sehat kok!" Boboiboy bersikukuh. Ia mencoba tersenyum ke arah Gopal, namun ketika sahabatnya meringis, Boboiboy yakin kalau nyatanya wajahnya pun sudah terlihat sakit.

Gopal menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba ia pergi ke meja Boboiboy dan mengangkat pemuda itu.

"T-tunggu! Kau nak apakan aku?!" Sahabatnya itu memegangi lengannya dan membawanya pergi. Boboiboy sadar kalau ia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Dunia serasa berputar bak kincir angin dan semua yang menyentuh kulitnya berasa dingin.

"Bawa kau ke UKS lah. Kau harus tidur, oke? Tidak ada alasan!" Gopal berucap tegas. Boboiboy mendesah lelah dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi. Walau begitu ada senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Terkadang, Gopal tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Boboiboy. Terkadang pula, Boboiboy tidak tahu kapan harus mengalah pada kebutuhannya sendiri. Untung saja Boboiboy punya Gopal, yang berani menyuarakan pendapat demi kebaikan sahabatnya.

Gopal menemaninya hingga ia terlelap di kasur sekolah. Dengan suara sumbang, dia bahkan berusaha menyanyikannya sebuah lagu untuk menggiringnya tidur.

Dalam tidurnya, Boboiboy tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa dia jika tidak ada Gopal.

.

.

Boboiboy yang berniat tidur selama 15 menit baru terbangun ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kepalanya seketika berputar taktala ia terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya. Ketika ia mengecek waktu, rasanya Boboiboy ingin menepok jidat dan menegur dirinya sendiri.

Langit sore terlihat dari jendela lorong kelas yang sepi. Boboiboy melambankan langkahnya untuk melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama. Kepalanya sudah tidak lagi berputar-putar. Yang tersisa hanyalah matanya yang panas dan tenggorokannya yang kering.

 _Haus sekali_ , Boboiboy mengerang dalam hati. Rasanya minum segalon air juga tidak akan memuaskan dahaganya.

Begitu sampai di kedai, Boboiboy tidak melihat ada Tok Aba, tapi Fang tengah mengelap meja-meja yang mulai kosong dari pelanggan.

Boboiboy berjalan menghampiri. Fang yang mendengar suara langkah kaki mengangkat kepalanya, bertanya-tanya. "Kegiatan belajarmu selesai sore?"

Boboiboy menggeleng dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Fang. Ia meletakan tas di kursi sampingnya. Gelas yang tersedia ia isi dengan air. "Tidak kok. Aku tidak sengaja ketiduran di ruang kesehatan tadi." Lalu ia meneguk airnya rakus.

Fang melipat lapnya dengan rapih dan meletakannya kembali ke tempatnya tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Boboiboy. "Apa tubuhmu...baik-baik saja..? Tidak ada yang...rusak, 'kan?"

Boboiboy menghela lega saat air di gelasnya habis. Asupan oksigen menjernihkan kepalanya, menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Merasa belum cukup, Boboiboy menuangkan segelas lagi dan menjawab. "Rusak? Um, aku...sempat tidak enak badan. Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja!" Boboiboy berucap semangat untuk menunjukkan kesehatannya yang pulih. Fang yang diam tidak responsif membuat Boboiboy bertanya-tanya apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

Manik Amethyst Fang terpaku pada sinar jingga yang terpantul pada gelas. Sejujurnya Fang tahu Boboiboy tertidur di sekolah. Malaikat itu mengawasi ketika Gopal berjingkat keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang tertidur gelisah. Fang menyadari manusianya tidak dalam kondisi prima; suhu melebihi normal, nafas sesak, keringat di punggung lehernya. Manusianya rusak, dan Fang terdorong untuk memperbaikinya.

Masuk melewati jendela, Fang lalu meletakan telapak tangannya di kening Boboiboy. Cahaya putih kebiruan menyala, lalu sesaat kemudian nafas Boboiboy kembali normal, suhunya turun, dan bocah bertopi itu mendengkur pulas. Sebelum Boboiboy terbangun, Fang sudah kembali berada di kedai bersama Tok Aba, membantu sang kakek.

"Suhumu...naik lagi." Fang tersadar. Suaranya berbisik terlalu kecil untuk didengar Boboiboy.

Boboiboy berhenti minum sebelum gelas keduanya hampir kosong. "Eh? Apa yang kau bilang?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan Boboiboy tidak dijawab oleh Fang. Melainkan, Fang menaikkan badannya ke atas meja. Tangan terjulur ke arah Boboiboy yang tidak siap wajahnya disentuh.

"F-fang, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Boboiboy yang tertutup matanya bertanya kaget. Tangan gelagapan, takut untuk menarik lepas tangan Fang dan membuat yang punya tersinggung. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Boboiboy tidak yakin apakah ia ingin melepas diri dari sentuhan dingin itu, yang mengompres mata panasnya. Perbedaan suhu drastis membuat Boboiboy ragu, dan pada akhirnya ia menyerah, membiarkan dirinya ditimang rasa sejuk itu.

Fang tetap begitu selama beberapa detik, lalu ia melepas kontak dan mundur. Boboiboy segera merindukan kesejukan itu, sebagian dirinya ingin mengejar, dan meminta rasa itu kembali menenangkannya. Boboiboy melihat Fang menatap dirinya penuh harap, dan dalam seketika mantra itu terputus.

Boboiboy berkedip bingung. Ia meihat Fang seolah ia meihat sesuatu yang lain. "Um.. Fang?"

"Aku hanya mengecek saja." Fang berucap datar. Ia mengambil gelas milik Boboiboy dan mengisinya dengan air. Ia lalu menyodorkannya pada Boboiboy. "Ini, minum."

Boboiboy menerima gelas dari Fang ragu-ragu dan menyisip airnya pelan, tidak rakus seperti tadi. Rasa hausnya langsung hilang dalam tegukkan pertama.

Fang kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan membersihkan kedai. Bergerak cekatan mengelap gelas dan piring yang baru dicuci. Ketika selesai, ia menghadap Boboiboy.

"Aku akan membereskan kursi-kursi dulu. Kau duluan saja kembali ke rumahmu."

Mendengar itu Boboiboy siap-siap berdiri. "Kalau begitu, sini ku bantu." Tawar Boboiboy. Tapi Fang menghentikan pemuda itu dan menggeleng.

"Tubuhmu perlu istirahat. Pulang. Atau menunggu di sini dan kita pergi bersama, terserah dirimu." Pilihan Fang membuat Boboiboy cemberut. Ia tidak sesakit itu sampai Fang harus bekerja keras sendirian.

"Aih, jahatnya kau Fang." Ekspresi Fang mendadak berubah kaget mendengar pernyataan tu.

"Maaf," Fang cepat-cepat berucap, menundukan kepala. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku khawatir kalau kau memaksakan, tubuhmu bisa kembali rusak. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Wajah Fang tidak banyak berbicara kecuali alis yang mengerung dan mata yang terlihat begitu polos. Boboiboy dapat merasakan ketulusan si pemuda dari ucapannya, yang alhasil membuat wajah Boboiboy sedikit hangat.

"O-oh, baiklah." Boboiboy mengangguk gagap. "Aku hanya bercanda Fang, kau tidak jahat. Malahan, kau baik sekali mengkhawatirkan ku. Tak apa, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di sini." Boboiboy menyentuh pipinya yang panas. Apa demamnya naik lagi?

Fang mengangguk, tanpa banyak bicara ia bergerak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mengangkat kursi-kursi ke atas meja dan menyapu rumput dari sampah. Dari tempat duduknya, Boboiboy diam memperhatikan. Namun lagi-lagi, ia merasa gerah tiap kali ia melihat wajah Fang. Boboiboy pun mengalihkan pandangannya mencari distraksi lain.

Di sebelah kasir ada pot kecil warna merah bata. Bunga Torenia putih kuning tertanam di sana. Atau mungkin dulu tertanam di sana, sebelum mereka meranggas seperti tidak pernah disiram.

"Alamak. Kenapa bisa kau jadi seperti ni?" Boboiboy menarik pot itu agar dekat dengannya. Daun kecil menggulung kering. Bunga yang awalnya tumbuh subur kini tinggal tersisa dua-tiga buah saja. Kenapa bisa? Padahal Boboiboy yakin kalau kemarin tanaman ini masih sehat-sehat saja.

Merasa prihatin, Boboiboy menyiram tanaman itu dengan air dari gelasnya. "Kau juga jangan ikut sakit. Yang sehat, oke? Nih, aku minum air jadi sehat. Kau juga minum yang banyak, ya. Yang sakit aku saja, kamu jangan ikut-ikutan." Kalau saja tanaman dapat berbicara, mungkin mereka akan bersorak gembira mendapat asupan air yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Berterima kasih dan memuji Boboiboy akan kebaikkan hatinya. Tapi mereka hanya tanaman, jadi Boboiboy tidak mendapat balasan dari tindakannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Fang datang menghampiri Boboiboy. _Sudah selesai? Secepat itu?_ Ketika melihat di belakang Fang ternyata benar, kedai sudah kosong total dari pelanggan. Kursi-kursi sudah diangkat dan tidak ada sampah di halaman.

"Wah, kerjamu cepat juga ya." Puji Boboiboy. Fang mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Fang. Lalu ia memberikan tangannya untuk Boboiboy. "Ayo pulang."

Boboiboy menyalahkan demamnya yang lagi-lagi membuat pipinya panas saat ia menerima uluran tangan Fang.

Mereka tidak berbicara dalam perjalanan. Tapi nampaknya kedua pihak tidak ada yang keberatan akan hal itu.

.

.

Di bawa papan reklame dan lampu neon kehidupan malam, seorang kakek diam berdiri; menunggu, mengawasi tubuh-tubuh berkeringat yang bergoyang mengikuti irama dalam sebuah bar di jalan Bukit Bintang.

Distrik itu penuh dengan wisatawan menjinjing kantong merk papan atas beraneka macam. Dari pinggir jalan, kakek itu memperhatikan bagaimana manusia bersentuhan mesra dari tangan tak dikenal sembari meneguk minuman pahit yang memusingkan kepala. Mereka begitu haus akan kata-kata manis, tuturan pujian dan kebohongan untuk mendapat kesenangan semalam.

Bukan berarti Crowley membenci kehidupan malam. Oh, _jauh_ dari itu. Terakhir kali ia masuk ke sarang maksiat itu ia berhasil menggaet 5 manusia kedalam kontraknya. _Glencraig Whiskey_ juga disajikan di sana. Rasa manis biskuit dengan sepercik kulit citrus. Untuk sebuah karya manusia yang selalu ia konsumsi, Crowley sangat menghargainya. _Memabukkan_.

"Hai manis," dua gadis berpakaian minim yang ia sapa meringis jijik dan cepat-cepat pergi menjauh. Crowley mendesah. Ia yakin jika wujudnya sekarang adalah lelaki tampan berkelas, mereka pasti akan langsung melekat di pinggangnya. Sejujurnya Crowley sendiri akan menghindar jika ada kakek tua yang menyapanya.

"Crowley."

Dari dalam bayangan gang antara dua bangunan kumuh, terselip di antara toko-toko baju bermodal, muncul sesosok pria. Wajahnya sekitar 20 tahun-an dengan jas hitam berdasi hijau daun. Tipe yang akan melebur baik antara orang-orang berdompet tebal yang tidak sungkan menebar uang. Auranya mengintimidasi walaupun pria itu tersenyum sopan; senyum yang sudah dilatih. Wajah yang selalu terpasang untuk memberi kesan pertama yang baik pastinya. Crowley tahu karena ia sendiri akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Karena sesungguhnya, makhluk dari bawah tidak memiliki tampang rupawan seperti yang manusia bayangkan. Karismatik? Mungkin. Mengagungkan? Mengintimidasi? Pastinya. Topeng lelaki itu meleleh bak lilin. Dan di baliknya; suatu makhluk yang selalu membuat Crowley terpesona. Mencuri nafas dari dada Crowley saat ia membungkukan punggung rapuhnya dengan hormat.

Bagi Crowley ia tidak melihat seorang manusia. Melainkan sebuah bayangan besar, asap hitam yang mengebul, dan taring tajam seekor ular bermata kuning yang sesekali mengedip. Tapi _demi Lucifer_ , sungguh agung rupa pangerannya.

"Yang Mulia, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda." Crowley membungkuk hormat. Lagi pula tidak setiap hari kau bisa bertemu salah satu pangeran neraka. Pangerannya mengibaskan tangan, meminta Crowley untuk tegak kembali.

"Ah, jangan kaku begitu. Kau pengusaha kesukaanku, Crowley. Tidak perlu beri hormat seperti itu. Mari, ikut denganku." Lelaki itu bergerak ke arah club yang tadi Crowley amati. Setan itu menyeringai, membusungkan dada, mengekori pangerannya. Sudah dipuji, ditraktir minum oleh pangeran neraka pula. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak?

Namun tindakan hangat dari pangerannya pasti bukan tanpa sebab. Crowley merasa tersanjung ketika mendapat panggilan untuk bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama tidak bertatap mata. Mereka bukan teman, label manusia itu tidak berlaku untuk dirinya. Tapi Crowley yakin hubungan mereka melebihi sekedar pangeran dan kontraktor biasa.

Penjaga di depan pintu mengangguk sekali dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Debum bas dari speaker di penjuru ruangan menggetarkan gendang telinga Crowley, memutarkan musik elektronik yang menggerakkan lautan manusia untuk berjoget. Tapi dengan semua hambatan itu, di samping pangerannya mereka berjalan tanpa benturan. Seolah para manusia sadar untuk memberi jalan kepada tokoh penting itu. Crowley mengkatalogkan beberapa botol mahal yang tersebar di meja-meja batu andesit dan menyadari kalau harganya di atas gaji orang biasa.

 _'_ _Bukan klub sembarangan toh...'_ Crowley bergumam dalam hati, memperhatikan emas perak bergelimang menghiasi tubuh baik pria dan wanita. Sesekali ia melihat kawan seperjuangannya; setan bermata merah dan hitam duduk di kubik tertutup, mengajak manusia untuk membuat kontrak.

Mereka berjalan menuju meja bundar di sudut ruangan yang dijaga ketat. Dua pria bertubuh besar berdiri menjadi anjing penjaga, mata memindai ancaman dibalik lensa hitam mereka. Yang mereka jaga terimpit di antara dua wanita penghibur, yang tertawa cantik mendengar suatu lelucon dari lelaki di tengah mereka. Menyadari kehadiran Crowley dan pengerannya, lelaki itu berhenti bercanda, menyengir lebar.

"Wah wah, tak sangka aku melihat kau datang kemari, _Sai_." Pangerannya ikut tersenyum dan menjabat tangan bercincin batu di setiap jari kurus yang diulurkan.

"Kau sendiri yang memberikanku akses tidak terbatas di klub ini. Kenapa? Menyesal membuat perjanjian denganku?" Pangerannya menaikkan satu alis, tersenyum yang mampu membuat makhluk lemah merinding hingga ke tulang. Lelaki itu menepak lututnya beberapa kali, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bwahahaha! Lucu sekali, _Azazel_!" Mata Crowley terbelalak ketika manusia itu dengan mudah menyembut nama pangerannya. Mata kuning tidak berkedip, Azazel yang ikut terkekeh kecil membuat Crowley tidak merasa aman. Tanpa sadar ia mundur selangkah.

"Aku tahu pertaruhannya saat aku menandatangani kontrakmu. Bonus hidup 10 tahun untuk akses ke klubku seumur hidup bukan pertukaran yang buruk, aku bisa mencapai banyak hal. Lihat diriku sekarang! Bisnisku sukses, wanita cantik disampingku. Aku puas dengan hidupku!"

Selain jari kurusnya, gigi berlapis emas terpamerkan ketika dia tertawa. Dua wanita di sebelahnya yang jelas-jelas tidak mengikuti alur pembicaraan ikut terkekeh manis.

Azazel tidak terkejut lagi dengan prilaku manusia itu. Tapi mengenal pangerannya, dia mungkin merencanakan sesuatu yang spesial untuk manusia itu. Sesuatu yang mengerikan yang tidak ingin Crowley bayangkan. Hei, bahkan setan sepertinya punya standar kesadisan.

"Aku yakin kau menikmatinya dengan baik, Adu du. Aku ke sini untuk meminjam ruang VIP, bisa minta seseorang untuk menyiapkannya?" Adu du bersiul kagum. Ia mematai Crowley yang mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Seleramu aneh, kawan. Yah, bukan urusanku. Probe! Kemari cepat!" Seseorang berjalan cepat menuju mendengar namanya terpanggil. Ada berkas-berkas penting dalam pelukannya, kacamata yang bertengger tidak menutupi bukti kekurangan tidur.

"Iya, tuan?"

"Antarkan Tuan Sai ke ruangan VIP, dia tamu yang _spesial_." Probe sedikit terkejut. Ia melirik tidak yakin ke kedua tamu majikannya. Walau begitu ia tetap menurut.

"Baik Tuan. Mari, saya antar." Adu du menyuruh mereka berdua untuk bersenang-senang sebelum mereka pergi mengikuti Probe. Mereka melalui pintu lift yang lagi-lagi dijaga ketat. Crowley melihat Probe meng-scan kartu identitasnya sebelum menekan tombol lantai 12. Perjalanan ke atas yang singkat tidak membuat mereka berdiri canggung terlalu lama.

 _Ding!_

"Mari."

Ketika pintu lift bergeser terbuka, udara berubah dingin drastis. Berbeda sekali dari penat keringat di lantai pertama. Lorong hitam berlantai marmer memantukan suara langkah kaki mereka. Sepanjang jalan, banyak pintu tertutup yang mereka lewati. Tapi Crowley dapat mengira-ngira kiranya tindakan maksiat apa yang terlaksana di dalam. Mungkin itu mengapa Adu du menyuruhnya untuk bersenang-senang.

Mereka lalu berhenti di depan pintu yang sama persis seperti pintu-pintu lain yang mereka jumpai. Probe tampak yakin kalau ini adalah pintu yang benar dan menggunakan kartu yang sama untuk membukakannya.

"Silahkan, jika ada apa-apa tuan bisa menggunakan telepon yang ada di dalam." Probe membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Crowley dan Azazel.

"Yang sepuh duluan?" Gurauan itu Crowley anggap sebagai tanda untuk masuk pertama. Di balik pintu itu terdapat suite mewah. Jauh lebih luas dari yang Crowley kira. Ruangan bernuansa merah dan hitam itu mempunyai satu ranjang king size. Meja makan dan ruang tv berada bersebelahan. Kaca lebar membolehkan Crowley untuk memandang balkoni di luar beserta kolam renang pribadi yang menyala biru.

Azazel membukakan kulkas dan mengambil sebotol minuman yang Crowley hafal di luar kepala. " _Glencraig_?" Tawarnya.

"Tentu saja." Crowley menerima nektarnya dengan senang hati. Mereka mendentingkan cawan mereka dan menyisip. Minuman pada umumnya bukan hal yang esensial bagi makhluk sepertinya. Crowley tidak merasakan apapun kecuali benda cari yang mengalir melewati tenggorokkannya. Tapi _Whiskey_ dan _scotch_ berbeda. Mereka memberikan sensasi yang menghancurkan norma itu, minuman yang mengasimilasikan dirinya dengan dunia malam membolehkan Crowley dan makhluk sepertinya mencicipi nikmat duniawi.

Crowley memutar cawannya. "Aku merasa tersentuh, Azazel. Tapi aku yakin kau mengajakku kemari bukan untuk bermain-main." Mata Crowley melirik ke arah ranjang. "Apa lagi dengan seorang kakek tua sepertiku." Dan lalu ia tertawa.

"Kau benar." Kamar yang remang-remang membuat mata Azazel menjadi pusat perhatian, menyala kuning tajam. "Aku punya sesuatu yang penting untuk didiskusikan denganmu seorang."

Azazel duduk di sofa, menyilangkan kakinya, lalu meminta untuk Crowley ikut duduk. "Jangan malu begitu, Crowley. Aku tidak akan menggigit." Ucap Azazel. Lalu taring-taring tajamnya terpampang rapih ketika dia tersenyum.

Crowley duduk bersebrangan dari Azazel di sofa putih. Meja pendek diantara mereka tidak membantu Crowley merasa aman. Tapi setan itu tetap tenang. Tubuh rapuh seorang kakek dipaksakan untuk duduk tegak percaya diri, sama seperti ketika Crowley menghadapi pelanggan yang ingin membuat kontrak. Santai, bersahabat, mengajak, apapun untuk menggoda manusia. Harusnya tidak beda jauh.

Begitu Crowley duduk, Azazel menyengir di belakang cawannya. "Nah, karena kau sudah duduk, aku ingin memintamu untuk tidak berbohong denganku."

"Wah wah, ada apa ini? Apa aku sedang diinterogasi?" Canda Crowley, tawanya sedikit dipaksakan.

"Bisa di bilang begitu." Azazel menggerdikkan bahu. "Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Ada sigil di bawah kursimu, aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir jika kau berniat untuk pergi tengah pembicaraan."

Itu membuat Crowley membelakakan matanya sesaat. Ketika ia memfokuskan perhatiannya, Crowley menyadari udara sekitarnya terasa berbeda, sedikit menyesakan. "...oh, sial."

"Aku akan mengangkatnya ketika kita selesai." Mata Azazel memicing, berspekulasi. "Kalau kau pantas untuk bebas, tentunya."

Crowley menarik nafas panjang. Jemari kurus mengetuk-ngetuk, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup. "Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

Azazel memainkan cawannya tanpa memutus tatapan. Sengaja menyeret ketegangan agar berlangsung lebih lama.

"Ada setan kecil berbisik ke telingaku bahwa kau mengontak salah satu budak surga." Ucap Azazel santai. Seolah makhluk surga dan neraka yang berbincang adalah hal normal.

"Aku hanya penasaran...apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ada gosip yang menarik?" Mata kuning menusuk tajam, dan Crowley mendapati dirinya terdesak. Ia dapat merasakan hawa dingin merembeti punggungnya.

"Wah wah, Azazel." Tawa Crowley. "Aku tidak sadar kalau aku diperhatikan sedemikian rupa olehmu. Aku tersentuh."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Crowley." Si setan dapat merasakan jiwanya digaruk dengan kuku tajam, memaksanya agar menjawab lebih cepat.

"Ahaha." Suara Crowley berderik serak. "Oke oke, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jengkel, Yang mulia." _Craig_ dalam cawan ia habiskan dalam satu tegukan. Tenggorokan Crowley serasa tegelitik saat cairan hangat itu lewat. Sesuai dengan namanya, khasiat minuman keberanian itu mulai bekerja.

"Sebelum ku beritahu, aku harus bertanya dulu, kawan. Adakah berita dari bawah yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya Crowley. Hiruk-pikuk malam terpintas dalam bayangnya. Di balik kaca yang membatasi dunia luar terdapat bintang yang terganti papan reklame dan lampu perhotelan. Mungkin jika ia selesai dari sini ia akan mengunjungi daerah pegunungan untuk menerawang bintang. Jauh dari pendosa yang terselubung dan semua kesempatan yang menjanjikan. Waktu untuk menarik nafas dan menjernihkan pikiran.

Lagi pula, apa gunanya kejayaan jika tidak ada tempat dimana ia bisa berjaya?

"Satu-satunya berita menarik yang kudengar hanya tentang dirimu; yang berasosiasi dengan unggas, bertukar informasi yang pastinya..." Azazel menjilat bibir bawahnya, "... _menggiurkan._ "

Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan Azazel. Sepasang manik kuning bak beludak yang merayap di balik semak belukar, dapat menyerang tanpa peringatan, atau mungkin hanya mengawasi. Tidak memberikan tanda kalau ia berada di dekat kita, namun bulu kuduk merinding seperti diawasi pemburu.

Dan Crowley menyukainya.

Malu. Menjijikan. Hina. Crowley tidak buta. Jiwanya berada dalam ancaman besar, dan ia tahu ia bisa menghilang dalam jentikan jari.

Tapi — arus adrenalin ini. Ia _merindukannya_. Sama seperti ledakan bintang di langit malam; peristiwa langka yang mudah terlewati dalam satu kedipan, Crowley menantikan dimana sepasang manik kuning itu menyulut api yang selama ini redup tidak tersentuh. Jika makhluk neraka boleh mengakui perasaannya, maka Crowley tidak akan segan-segan mengatakan dirinya _rindu_.

"Memang menggiurkan. Sesuatu yang krusial menghilang, Azazel. Heaven dalam ambang dalam kekacauan tapi para malaikat tidak tahu itu. Mereka yang tahu berusaha menjaga rahasia itu rapat-rapat." Crowley menggebu-gebu, rasa girang terpampang jelas pada wajahnya.

"Biar ku tebak; Kau tahu rahasia apa yang mereka berusaha sembunyikan? Apa yang hilang dari Heaven sampai tidak ada yang boleh tahu?" Azazel akhirnya menunjukan ketertarikannya. Jantung rapuh Crowley seolah mendobrak sangkar rusuknya.

"Benar." Seringai Crowley menjadi selebar Azazel.

"...Kau sadar bukan? Kalau aku bisa menyeret informasi darimu dengan paksa." Ucap Azazel.

"Oh aku tahu." Crowley tampak tidak khawatir. "Tak pantas seorang pangeran mengemis-ngemis. Dan tak pantas seseorang dibawahnya menolak perintah darinya. Aku masih sadar tempat, pangeranku."

"Jadi? Apa rahasia yang terdengar sangat peting ini? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Crowley." Dorong Azazel, tidak sabaran. Suaranya mengancam tapi Crowley tahu—ia selalu tahu — kalau untuk sesaat, Crowley berada di atas pangerannya. Ia lebih unggul. Crowley punya sesuatu yang pangerannya sangat butuhkan, informasi yang digantung di atas jangkauan Azazel, dan pangerannya hanya bisa diam menunggu untuk disuapi.

Crowley memainkan cawannya. Hanya karena dia bisa.

(Dan karena hati kecilnya ingin sekali saja melihat Azazel kesulitan.)

"Ada...sosok yang sangat penting yang menghilang dari kursinya. Bisa kau tebak siapa?" Crowley menyengir dari telinga ke telinga. Ia ingin mengambil satu lagi botol Craig untuk bersulang atas dirinya sendiri saat wajah kaku itu mengerungkan alisnya, berpikir keras, lalu manik kuning terbelalak lebar. Kilat mengalahkan lampu redup yang menerangi ruangan.

 _Ah_ , ekspresi ini yang ingin ia nanti.

"Tu..Tuhan menghilang?" Ekspresi Azazel yang selalu terjaga kini retak. Tapi lalu momen itu berlangsung singkat taktala matanya memicing tajam kepada Crowley. "Jangan kau berbohong padaku, Crowley. Aku tidak mentoleransi dusta, sekalipun itu darimu."

"Apa aku pernah berbohong?" Crowley bertanya balik. Ia lalu terdiam sebentar. "Maksudku, pernahkah aku berbohong kepada _mu_." Ralat Crowley.

"...tidak."

"Tepat sekali. Nah, dengan berita sebegitu penting. Akankah aku berbohong? Nampaknya tidak." Crowley mendekatkan bibirnya ke dalam gelas, dan mendapati isinya kosong.

"Apa aku sudah bebas? Aku merasa berdosa jika tidak menghabiskan botol itu, Azazel."

Azazel terbisukan. Diam berpikir keras. Lalu mendadak dia terhentak dari lamunannya, seolah teringat bahwa Crowley masih satu ruangan dengannya. Azazel mengayunkan tangannya dan gelas Crowley kembali terisi penuh.

"Hmp, tidak ada rasa hormat." Gerutu Crowley di bawah nafasnya. Rasa Craig akan lebih menyengat jika dituangkan langsung dari botol.

"Ini... wawasan yang sangat bagus, Crowley. Aku hargai itu." Mulai Azazel.

"Aku merasakan ada 'tapi' di sini."

" _Tapi_ , jika yang kau katakan benar—"

"Yang ku katakan memang benar."

"Aku butuh lebih." Crowley dapat melihatnya. Roda-roda yang berputar membuat rencana. Hilangnya kekuasaan menjadi kesempatan besar untuk makhluk seperti Azazel. Dia tidak pernah menunjukannya secara langsung. Selalu diam-diam, selalu waspada. Tapi saat-saat langka seperti ini; ketika Azazel dapat melihat jalur kemenangan sudah terpahat jelas untuknya. Bahkan seorang Pangeran Neraka pun dapat berseri seperti anak kecil.

"Dan aku akan membawakanmu lebih." Crowley mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Azazel.

Azazel mengerung, menantang pernyataan Crowley. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kepadamu."

"Kau tidak pernah percaya kepadaku." Crowley menyengir. "Tapi aku satu-satunya sumber informasi yang kau miliki. Malaikat itu percaya denganku, jadi sebaiknya kau juga, Azazel. Perang sedang dalam perjalanan, alangkah lebih baik jika kita berada dalam sisi yang sama."

"Sisi yang kau maksud adalah bersamaku, bukan?"

Crowley menatap balik manik kuning yang curiga. Rasanya ia tidak pernah tersenyum selebar ini sebelumnya. "Tentu saja."

Azazel akhirnya tersenyum — senyum yang sama sejak dulu. Ketika ia baru membuat strategi ampuh yang menjaminkan kemenangan. Dia lalu menjentikan jari. Sesuatu mendesis di bawah Crowley. Ia melihat bekas-bekas sigil yang dipakai untuk mengunci dirinya hangus terbakar. Azazel lalu berdiri, diikuti dengan Crowley yang meregangkan punggungnya.

"Sebagai bayaran informasi, apa yang aku dapat nanti?" Tanya Crowley.

"Aku membiarkanmu hidup." Azazel tersenyum tanpa humor. Crowley menunduk, tertawa kering.

"Ah...sudah kuduga." Ia meletakan gelasnya dan berjalan ke arah kulkas. Glencraig tidak boleh terbuang percumah.

Azazel mematai dari belakang. Satu tangan diselipkan kedalam saku celana kain. Jas hitam tampak rapih abadi tanpa kerutan.

"Aku serius Crowley. Jiwamu miliku. Kalau kau macam-macam..." Azazel membuka telapak tangannya, lalu ia meremas.

Seketika botol di tangan Crowley jatuh dan pecah di lantai. Kaki kehilangan tenaga, Crowley terjatuh. Tangan tua mencari pegangan pada kulkas, meremas dada tak berdegup. Ia mendengar jiwanya menjerit kesakitan. Meronta ingin keluar dari cangkang manusianya. Mendobrak sana sini bak anjing liar, mengoyak dari dalam, mengoyak Crowley.

Tangan Azazel terbuka, dan semuanya berhenti.

"...kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, _kawan_." Megap-megap, Crowley mengutuk keras. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, untuk mendapati dirinya sendirian di dalam kamar.

Crowley diam terduduk, mengkondisikan dirinya kembali. Ia melihat pecahan botol dan isinya yang terbuang percumah. Entah mengapa hal itu lebih membuatnya jengkel ketimbang ancaman Azazel. Crowley berdiri, melihat ruangan tempatnya berada sekali lagi. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan membiarkan tubuhnya melebur menjadi asap, bergerak melalui ventilasi, lalu kembali mewujudkan dirinya di luar gedung. Klub itu tempak tidak berubah, acuh terhadap apa yang terjadi di beberapa lantai ke atas.

Crowley ingin membenci Azazel, sungguh. Hubungannya dengan pangeran neraka itu tidak pernah jelas. Mereka bukan teman, bukan pula sebatas pangeran dan bawahannya. Mereka sesuatu yang berbeda. Iistilah manusia tidak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu begitu kompleks yang sudah berlangsung selama ratusan tahun.

Crowley benci, ia sangat membenci Azazel, tapi - nyatakah perasaan benci itu? Untuk beberapa saat perasaan itu terwujudkan. Ada saat di mana mata kuning itu membuatnya muak dan membuatnya ingin mencongkel dua bola mata indah itu, memajangnya agar ia bisa selalu ingat simfoni penderitaan dari mulut Azazel.

' _Heh_ ,' Crowley mendengus, '... _percumah_.'

Tapi siapakah yang Crowley kelabui selain dirinya sendiri? Ia tidak bisa benar-benar membenci. Karena ia tahu jika Crowley berada di posisi Azazel, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Crowley benci, tapi ia juga mencintai pangerannya. Siapa yang tidak terpesona melihat sosok yang begitu menawan dan karismatik? Crowley sudah terjebak dalam sepasang permata kuning itu sejak ia pertama membuka mata di dunia bawah. Rasanya tidak mungkin membebaskan diri dari jeratan yang selalu melilitnya dari lama.

Crowley mencintai pangerannya, namun di saat yang sama ia lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah menemukan jendela peluang, dan Crowley tidak akan menyia-nyiakan begitu saja. Dan jika ia harus menjadi pion dalam permainan ini, biarlah. Kejayaan itu akan ia dapatkan untuk dirinya—demi dirinya.

Pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang kembali mengingatkan Crowley kalau di permukaan bumi ini ia masih seorang kakek-kakek dengan pakaian usang yang umurnya tampak tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Menyadari itu membuat Crowley mendesah lelah.

"Um, Datuk tak apa?" Crowley menoleh ke belakang ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya lembut. Seorang gadis berhijab memandang khawatir dirinya. Di tangannya terdapat kantong, kemungkinan besar berisikan kue.

Crowley tersenyum. Sosoknya memang selalu mengundang rasa prihatin.

"Tak apa anakku. Datuk hanya melamun saja." Ucap Crowley lembut. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa melihat gadis di depannya malah merona malu dan menyodorkan kue ke arahnya.

"Ini tok, saya kebetulan ada rejeki berlebih. Semoga bisa Datuk nikmati." Crowley menerima makanan itu dengan girang.

"Oh, baik sekali hatimu nak. Semoga kau diberkati Tuhan—" Crowley hampir tersedak, "—dan kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu, gadis manis? Biar Datuk bisa ingat siapa gadis berhati mulia ini."

Gadis itu tampak senang sekali perbuatan baiknya ditanggapi dengan baik. Dia dengan senang hati memberi namanya. "Saya Yaya, Tok." Yaya tersenyum manis, merapihkan kerudung merah jambunya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya di tunggu di rumah. Semoga Datok sehat ya." Dan lalu ia berjalan memunggungi Crowley.

Crowley mengecek isi kantong tersebut. Kue kering dan nasi bungkus. _Hmm_.

Diberi makanan manusia gratis tidak ada untungnya bagi Crowley. Ia tidak butuh makanan. Ia tidak butuh hal-hal yang manusia butuhkan. Ia tidak butuh makan, tidur, teman—terutama teman, hubungan itu menjijikan.

Crowley mematai sosok kerudung pink yang mulai menjauh. Seringainya lebar—buas. Mata berkedip, dan mereka kembali menjadi semerah darah. Kantong makanan terbuang, dan Crowley melebur menjadi asap.

Dibandingkan makanan, ia lebih membutuhkan cangkang baru yang muda, cantik, dan mempesona.

.

~Angel With a Glasses~

.

Pagi menyambut Boboiboy dengan sinar matahari merambat masuk melalui jendela kamar, menuju wajah yang sedang tertidur. Boboiboy berkedip dengan mata berat. Tangan memanjat keluar dari balik selimut dan mengucek, enggan untuk bergerak lebih.

Seseorang mengetok pintu kamarnya, membuat Boboiboy mengerang dan kembali menggulung dirinya ke dalam selimut.

"Boboiboy? Tok Aba memintaku untuk membangunkanmu. Apa kau sudah bangun? Kalau sudah Tok Aba memintamu untuk turun ke bawah." Fang bertanya dari balik pintu. Ada suara kumur-kumur tidak jelas, tapi tidak ada grasa-grusuk yang mengindikasikan kalau Boboiboy mau bererak.

Sementara itu di balik selimut Boboiboy merasa bersalah. Tapi sinar hangat dan selimut yang dingin adalah resep ampuh untuk membuatnya tepat di kasur. Rasa bersalah itu tertimbun jauh dalam kesadarannya. Tertindih selimut dan bantal empuk.

"Ah! Selimutku!" Keindahan itu berhenti taktala selimutnya ditarik paksa dengan cepat. Boboiboy mengerang. Dengan mata tertutup ia berusaha meraba-raba selimutnya yang hilang.

"Maaf, Boboiboy. Tapi Tok Aba mengijinkanku melakukan tindakan drastis jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang kakekmu minta asalkan tidak membahayakanmu. Kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku." Mata Boboiboy akhirnya perahan terbuka, dan disamping kasur Fang berdiri dengan membawa selimut yang tergulung. Boboiboy tidak mendengar kapan Fang masuk ke dalam.

"Ah... kau ini ninja macam apa, Fang." Boboiboy duduk dan merapihkan rambutnya. Mata mengerjap-ngerjap mencari fokus. Fang sudah berpakaian rapih dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Seketika Boboiboy merasa sadar diri akan kondisinya yang masih berantakan.

"U-uh, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar. Tolong bilang ke Atok kalau aku akan menyusul ke bawah ya Fang." Boboiboy gelagapan berdiri dan cepat-cepat berlari ke keluar kamar, melewati Fang yang masih kebingungan kenapa dirinya disamakan dengan pasukan mata-mata dari negara yang berbeda.

Air dingin membukakan mata Boboiboy seketika. Menghadap cermin, Ia membersihkan mulut dan mata, merapihkan rambutnya yang masih mencuat bak rumput dengan air.

' _Ah.. malunya!_ ' Boboiboy menepuk pipinya beberapa kali. ' _Fang itu tamu. Kenapa aku berlagak seperti itu?_ ' Tampang tidak karuan berhadapan dengan seseorang seperti Fang, rasanya wajahnya sudah merah karena malu. Benar-benar, Boboiboy tidak bisa mengontrol diri di pagi hari. Jiwanya belum terpanggil ke dunia nyata.

Boboiboy menyisir rambutnya dengan jari sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Walaupun rambutnya tidak bisa diatur, paling tidak sekarang ia tidak sakit lagi. Tubuhnya serasa hidup kembali setelah ia tidur. Demam dan peningnya hilang seratus persen. Ia merasa begitu segar rasanya ia bisa lari keliling rumah sepuluh kali.

"Eh, apa ini?" Mata Boboiboy menangkap sesuatu di antara helai rambutnya. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas wastafel, mendekatkan dirinya sedekat mungkin dengan cermin. Rambut yang hampir tertata secara tidak sadar ia acak-acakan kembali. Tapi apa pun itu yang tadi menangkap perhatian Boboiboy tidak dapat ia temukan. Boboiboy memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa.

"Apa.. tadi salah lihat, ya?" Gumamnya. Boboboy kemudian menggerdikan bahu, dan keluar kamar mandi menuju ruang makan. Ah, sepertinya bukan apa-apa. Kemungkinan besar ia masih mengantuk dan matanya tidak bisa membedakan realita dan mimpi.

Boboiboy berjingkat menyusuri tangga, menyusul Fang dan kakeknya di meja makan. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk singkat dengan senyum tipis, dan pagi Boboiboy serasa sempurna.

Hari pun lewat begitu saja, dan selama itu Boboiboy tidak menyadari kalau matanya tidak salah. Bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda di antara helaian rambutnya. Tapi tidaklah mungkin jika Boboiboy menyadari perbedaan itu. Lagi pula, sejumput rambut yang mendadak berubah putih Bukan hal yang aneh, kan?

.

.

.

Air mengalir. Masuk menembus pori-pori yang sudah sekian lama tidak bergerak. Kusam, coklat meranggas, mereka berubah. Kembali berwarna seolah kehidupan baru ditiupkan ke dalam setiap serat yang ada; sebuah kesempatan kedua. Kuning, putih, ungu, mekar menyambut mentari. Sekali lagi bagian kecil dari alam kembali hadir di dunia.

Sekali lagi, Bunga Torenia kembali menjadi dekoran setia di sebelah kasir Kedai Coklat Tok Aba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N:

Hey hoo habede Fang! Niatnya kemarin ingin bisa update tapi lupa hahhaha ^^;

Keluar karakter baru nihh. Adu du dan Probe jadi pemilik club di jalan Bukit Bintang (itu nama tempat beneran lho :0 ). Adu du membuat perjanjian agar clubnya sukses, walaupun nanti ketika ia mati jiwanya akan menjadi milik Azazel, A.K.A Sai.

Kalo ada yang ngeuh sebenernya beberapa adegan ada yg mereferensikan Shadow Tamer (fic aku dulu). Entah karena sengaja ato engga, pas aku baca ternyata ada yang mirip lol.

Yaya sudah muncul! XD sayang banget makhluk yang pertama melihatnya itu Crowley, kan jadi gak tau nasibnya gimana ya..

Ada bunga mati trus jadi hidup lagi? Boboiboy salah tingkah terus? Boboiboy ubanan? Apa yang terjadi helep owO

Makasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan waktu buat baca, fav, follow, and review. Much appreciated!

See you on the next chapter!

Sekian,  
TsubasaKEi, out.


End file.
